Beyond the Silent Veil
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. After an awful luck on relationships, Sanji finally seem to settle down with a beautiful maiden. However, she was not all she seems and because of this Sanji is not the same. This unfortunate event could help him open his eyes a bit more. It will contain yaoi. Rated T, but it might go up. Zoro-Sanji relationship. Eventually SanjixZoro?
1. Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Before metropolitan cities tore down and took over the land, there used to be small villages spread across in vast and remote woodlands. The villages didn't have fancy names, so they were merely called "Village of the East" or "Village more East than the Village of the East." In this story, it will be centered in a tiny but lively village between the Village of the North" and the "Village near the Lonely Mountain." Winter came here the earliest and flowers bloomed first, hence why the village was called "Village of Spring Flowers." Many female villagers were fond of the name, so there was a large migration of new families.

Spring arrived early and following the blooming of spring flowers, it also bloomed several quirky love bugs. There was one young man, who was heavily dosed with the love pollen, and this young man's name was Sanji.

He was a handsome man of twenty-one with short and elegant golden hair. Fair skin, lithe body, and a charming attitude attracted several young village women. However—a sad however, indeed—he had one big flaw: he loved everyone who was a woman. Women, captured by his charms, immediately broke from the spell and felt disheartened because he flirted others in the exact same manner. Within a week, sometimes quicker, the woman slipped from his grasp. Not even after spending a quarter of his fortune could keep a woman by his side.

One day, his chivalry finally received a reward. He was able to form a friendly relationship with the woman whom no man could ever woo: Miss Nami. Their relationship lasted a month now, and this was a glorious record. She did request pricey gifts, but she was a sweet and lovely lady.

"Your first date with Miss Nami?" Sanji's friend Usopp shouted in exclamation, "Oh my god, Sanji! That's amazing! Congratulations to you!"

The blond man grabbed Usopp's hands away from what he was doing and began to twirl and dance around, "Thank you Usopp!"

"I've heard that she was very hard to get! How were you able to do it?"

"I-I have no idea!" Sanji suddenly let go, and Usopp was sent flying into a corner that was stacked into old blueprints. All of the neatly arranged papers scattered into all directions; soon after Usopp let out a small groan of pain.

"If this date succeeds, I will never let her go! I want to marry her, and I build a house and she raises our children—"

"Yeah, I hope it succeeds too," Usopp sat up and rubbed the back of his head and scrambled to get the blueprints. "Just promise me something, Sanji."

"Hm?"

"Remember one time when you suddenly abandoned everything and left the village for months because you fell in love with the lady from the Village By the Sea, just to find out she was already engaged? Please don't do that again. At least tell us beforehand that you're leaving-" When Usopp looked up, he realized he was only talking to himself. "…what the?"

Usopp sighed and resumed collecting the scattered papers. It was awful watching his close friend wanting to fall in love, but he was never able to keep a healthy relationship because he loved women too much.

He placed the blueprints by his feet and clasped his hands together, "Please, let this date succeed…and he to only fall in love with one person." When he lowered his hands down, a faint sound caught his ears. He hadn't noticed before, but the sound might have been playing during Sanji and Usopp's conversation. The sound was hollow but very clear; it was a sound of a wooden flute.

"No wonder he left without saying anything…" A smile formed across his cheeks and he sighed again. "He has to please every woman in the world…"

Sanji ran back to his home, half of the building was constructed into a quaint bakery. He rushed in to grab a small basket draped in a large dark blue napkin. Inside, he packed in a bottle of wine and three loaves of bread he baked this morning. As quickly as he ran inside, he rushed out and into the deep part of the woods. The flute was still playing, and it got louder the further he ran. Minutes later, the forest cleared away into a spacious field, encircled by trees and vines. There were several clusters of stone in the middle of this special field, and he tentatively walked up to it. He carefully placed the basket of food on the stone, and when he stepped away from it, the music stopped. He felt a strong presence of eyes staring at him. Sanji couldn't tell where the possessor of the eyes hid, but he knew whom it belonged to.

"Good morning faerie," Sanji called out, "I brought some food for you to eat." He waited for some sort of response, but—as always—there was none. He had a strong desire to see the mystical creature, but no matter how many times he visited this area, the faerie never revealed itself. "I also brought cups," he picked two glasses out of the basket and raised them up, "I thought maybe we could share a drink together?"

Again, no response. There was not even a flutter of a leaf in any of the trees.

Sanji let out a short sigh and quietly removed one glass out of the basket, "Then, I'll take one home." His smile swiftly returned when the music started to play again. Although, he could sense that the faerie didn't like him, the mystical creature loved eating his food. When he visited the special field in the late afternoon to retrieve the basket, everything inside that was edible was gone. In its place were several rare gemstones, stones that only a faerie could easily find.

"Faerie," Sanji called out, and the music paused, "I need to leave early because I have somewhere to go. Please don't take it as if I got tired of your songs. I really do love listening to your performance. I-I'll see you tomorrow," Sanji took a short bow and turned around.

He felt a faint quiver in the air as he left the forest.

-.-.-

Sanji arrived at her house when the sun was perfectly high up in the sky. It located several meters away from his village and on a steep hill, overlooking the Village of Spring Flowers. When he saw a slender figure come out from the petite door, his smile was so large it would have split his face in half.

"Good afternoon Sanji!"

"Miss Nami!" Sanji pranced up to her and kissed her hand, "How are you this afternoon?"

"Looking forward to meeting you, of course!" Nami giggled sweetly, and Sanji almost collapsed onto the ground, "Welcome to my home!" Sanji joyfully skipped inside and saw a very adorable home. The walls were a soft orange with round couches and cushions in the lounging room. Close to the entrance was a small kitchen with the basic appliances: the oven, the sink, and the prepping table.

"Your house is so adorable."

"Thank you!"

"It's as sweet as you!"

"Sit anywhere you want, I'll get the snacks."

"I'll help Miss Nami—"

"Oh, it's okay Sanji! I invited you, so you're my guest! Please, sit in one of the couches and relax." Sanji obliged and sat on the yellow couch. It sank under his weight and enveloped him like a warm hug.

"I'm sorry that you needed to walk so far to come up here. I'm not used to living with so many people, so when I moved here I decided to built my home a little away from the village." Nami said as she knelt down to set the cups and a small plate of cake in front of Sanji.

"Oh no, i-it's alright." Sanji replied inattentively, shamelessly peering into Nami's revealing V-neck blouse, "You don't like crowds right?"

"I don't really like human interactions," When Sanji raised his head, she let out an angelic giggle, "You know, all those neighbor interactions? Too close and rumors can spread like wild fire."

"Ah, I understand." Sanji bitterly chuckled, as he often became a center of rumors.

After she placed her own share of cakes and juice, she sat on the opposite side of the couch, "I hope you will like my cake. I'm not a really good baker, and it's a bit embarrassing to bake something when I know you're better at it."

"Oh no, please don't think that," Sanji hushed her and picked up the plate and a fork, "I love to taste cakes that others made because it can give me inspiration."

Nami grinned, "If you like how my cake tastes, do you think you can create a cake modeled after me?"

"F-For you?" Sanji's eye gleamed, "Could I?"

"Of course! I want to know how you see me. How you think I'll taste like." She whispered in a teasing manner, and Sanji's adam's apple plunged as he swallowed hard.

"So, how do you like my cake?"

"Oh, it's—" Sanji quickly took a bite of it, and his eyes widened in surprise, "I can taste orange!"

Nami giggled, "I added two tablespoons of bitter orange marmalade into the batter."

"I can taste the bitterness too."

"Here, I have juice. I promise it's not bitter."

Sanji took a teacup of what appeared to be berry juice. When he titled his head back to drink it whole, the cold liquid slid down his throat in a pleasing manner. The taste was not what he expected. It wasn't berries at all.

"Miss Nami, what juice is this? I've never—" All of a sudden, his words were caught and he collapsed onto the wooden floor. He gasped and coughed and he scrambled for air.

As Nami stood up from her seat, something magnificent happened. The floor beneath her foot started to melt away and slowly etched throughout the walls of her house like a spider web. The fluffy couch melted, the tea set vanished. Sanji got the strength to look around, and all that was left was the sad and empty hill, and he was writhing on the dirt ground.

He craned his neck to peer up to the beautiful maiden, who might not be as innocent as he hoped.

"W-Who…what are you?"

Nami crossed her arms, "Some say enchantress, some say sorceress, but I prefer a witch."

"W-Witch?" Sanji gasped a gulp of air, "I thought witches were extinct!"

"That's an attempt to calm humans down and to also protect my family. It's not nice to be burned at the stake you know."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Nami's amber eyes gleamed with excitement, "For fun."

"W-Wha-?"

"Of course not. I have a reason to." Nami frowned, "You hurt my friend's feelings."

"Who? I-I can apologize to her once you set me free. Please!"

Nami's frown deepened, "Where you stand, you won't even want to approach my friend. My poor friend," Nami shielded her face and faked a cry, "So heartbroken and in so much pain."

"A-Am I going to die…?"

To his relief, she shook her head, "No, but although you're in pain now, it will all be gone. A little curse is what you will have." She was right with her words because he could breathe better now, and his strength slowly returned. However, as he tried to sit up, he saw his hands and feet started to shrink into his sleeves. There was an awful shuffling sound, and to his shock millions of dark orange colored hair sprouted out of every pore of his skin. A painful tug of the ears and nose, and they stretched long and far: the nose grew and formed into a snout; his ears were pulled to the top of his head and became furry and pointed. His ultimate shock was his voice: he felt something disappear in his throat and when he opened his mouth to shout, only high pitched barks came out. When all of his cells calmed down he crawled out of the crumpled heap of clothes as a handsome adult fox.

"Wow, so cute." Nami complimented, "Exactly how I imagined."

 _Miss Nami!_ Sanji shouted in his mind, _Please stop kidding around! Turn me back!_

"Not until you find my friend and apologize."

 _Who is your friend?_

"Think of all of the people whom you might've hurt their feelings. Come on, think. Your brain should still work."

 _I can't…I can't come up anything in this state…!_

"Hmph, then I guess you'll be stuck like that until you die." She patted her dress off and wiggled her fingers. Between her hands a large broom materialized and she swiftly mounted on it. "See you soon, maybe?"

 _Miss Nami!_ Sanji screamed (in his head, sadly) as he watched her soar into the sky. Gathering the sane pieces he had left, he mustered his arms and legs (or were they just legs?) to run after her. This was difficult to do, considering he was only used to walking with the hind legs. He tripped and sometimes got tangled in his steps, but he was somehow running. When he ran down the hill, he realized this was a big mistake. Once down the hill, it was a maze of trees and it was hardly visible to see the sky. He craned his ears and vaguely heard sounds, so he decided to follow that. He stumbled and dashed toward the sound, and made it out of the forest.

 _Wait…this is…!_

Sanji realized that he wasn't following the sound of Miss Nami's broom, but it was just the lively sound of villagers in the Village of the Spring Flowers. One of the villagers laid his eyes on him, and his face blanched.

"A fox!"

"Not again!"

"Killing my chickens! I won't forgive you this time!"

"Usopp, come and help! There's another fox!"

Sanji's eye widened in horror because his village had a huge fox problem and were trying to get rid of the pesky animals. Before he could think of running away, something flew past him, merely missing his forehead. Usopp and the other villagers were shooting at him.

 _Usopp stop! It's me!_ Sanji barked, but no one understood him. Several slingshot bullets shot and Sanji scurried to head back to the forest when one hit him. He let out a cry and was thrown onto the ground. His left foreleg grew numb, and he realized that was where he was shot. He felt the angry crowd gaining closer to him. Was this it? Was he going to die by his close friend because he was a fox?

"Is it still alive?"

"It is! It's still breathing!"

"Kill it, kill it!"

"Wait!"

Out of the frightening crowd approached a figure. The angry crowd shimmered down, but there was still a tense atmosphere. Sanji heard this voice before, but it wasn't Usopp. Who, he could not recall because he blacked out.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: As I mentioned in the summary, the rating might go up to M.**


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Sanji's ears caught a sound of something bubbling and steaming. He wasn't outside anymore but inside someone's home. When he opened his eyes, he saw paws instead of hands. He wasn't in heaven yet, or else he should (maybe) look like a human. Since he stirred, someone who was near the hearth noticed and walked toward him.

"Hiya fox. You feeling better?"

It was the voice Sanji heard last. His head wasn't spinning anymore, so he was able to think clearer. When the name crossed his mind, it struck him bitterly like getting chalk powder between fingernails. _Out of all people…!_ Sanji raised his head to glare at the man kneeling down.

It was a young man with a strong and trimmed down build. He had dark, green hair and one eye. The other eye was gone and was replaced with a long, clean scar. His name was Zoro Roronoa, but Sanji and other villagers call him by another name: Zoro the village fairy, or 'fairy' for short. He was called that because Zoro was caught kissing another male. The villager ran away, but Zoro remained, even though he was partially ostracized. Nevertheless, the frozen atmosphere from the village became too much for the man that after three months of surviving cold shoulders and icy stares, he moved out somewhere, but it was close enough to still purchase food and supplies.

"Hey fox…don't be afraid…" Zoro raised his hand in attempt to calm Sanji, but his growls grew louder and then, "…! Ow!" The man snapped his hand back, and Sanji was pleased to see the bleeding finger.

 _Don't dare you touch me, fairy._ Sanji growled. Zoro shifted his body so he was sitting on the floor. He let out a sigh, "What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you." Sanji persistently bared his teeth and growled at him. "You should be grateful fox. If I didn't come in, you would've been killed and skinned." Sanji didn't want to stop growling, or else Zoro would realize he understood human speech. He didn't want to admit, but he was thankful that there was one villager who didn't want foxes dead. He also saw the upper portion of his body was bound in bandages, so he was _slightly_ guilty for biting him. He stopped snarling and rested his head on his forelegs.

… _thank you fairy…_

"I've heard that foxes eat chickens, but I don't have any, so I got you a rabbit." Zoro got up and minutes later, he placed a plate in front of him. Sanj's eye widened in horror; it was a carcass. Completely raw and covered in fur; its lifeless eyes stared back at him, never blinking, never registering.

 _W-What the hell are you trying to feed me!?_ Sanji screamed by snarling and hissing, and Zoro looked confused.

"You don't want it? Then, what do you eat?"

 _That thing you're making smells like food._

Sanji raised his head, and Zoro followed its gaze. When Zoro looked back, he looked more confused, "You can eat…soup?"

 _What do you think!?_

Sanji stopped growling, so Zoro sighed. "I guess that's a 'yes'. Wait here, I'll get you a plate." Zoro took the carcass plate away and set a small bowl of soup before him. He had left it on the table for a few minutes, so that it would cool down enough to eat. Sanji groggily stood up and took a small taste. _Not bad. Actually, pretty good._ It was extremely humiliating to go down on his hands and knees to lap food off the floor in front of someone who had pleasure in this sort of sick delight, but hunger conquered over that feeling so he continued to eat.

Zoro stared at the plate of dead rabbit, "I'll use this for something tonight." Sanji lapped the remaining broth and once he was done, he flopped back onto the cushion. He looked around and saw that Zoro's house was a grim and pitiful place. It could have been the lighting for it was very dark. The only light source was a squared shaped hole in the wall. Noticing that the wall was made out of wood, Sanji realized that everything in Zoro's home was made out wood, rather everything was carved out inside of a large tree trunk. The legs of the table and the chair that Zoro was sitting on were part of the home. The only place that was not made out of wood was the hearth, which was built with mud and bricks. A large pot cooking over the fire was the sound of the bubbling. Did the fairy carve this all by himself? He underestimated Zoro's strength; maybe fairies were not weak and wimpy people.

 _Your home's not bad either._

"Were you raised by people?"

The sudden question sent Sanji off guard. He wanted to chuckle, but the muscles in his snout created a short sneezing sound. _Ppfth, I guess you can say that._

Zoro's eyes suddenly reflected pain, "You were abandoned by your human family, huh? Thought you were getting too large."

 _Stop giving me that look. Wait until I turn back to normal. I'm going to kick that look right off your fucking face._

"…you're just like me."

Sanji sneezed again, _You were not abandoned by our village. It's your fault, fairy. Sodomy is sin. And, be grateful that you got a second chance. I've heard that the punishment could be branding and exile._

Then, pain in Zoro's eye disappeared, "I'll keep you here until your leg heals. And…you'll probably going to die if I take you back into the forest, so I guess you're stuck here—unless you have somewhere to go."

 _Of course!_ Sanji huffed, _Once I'm healed I'm going to leave and never see your fucking face again. I'm going to find a village, where they don't mind foxes, and I'll live with a pretty madam until I find Miss Nami. Or, I'll find the faerie and live with her!_ _She might get rid of this curse!_ He sneezed again.

The rest of the night, Sanji couldn't move so he laid and slept. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach, but he pretended to shove it off. However, the feeling became too great to ignore, so the following morning, Sanji barked so loud his throat became sore.

"What?" Zoro leapt out from a bed that looked like a hammock and came up to him, "Something wrong?" When he tried to pet his face, Sanji bit him, "Ow!"

 _Stop touching my face, you asshole!_

"What's wrong fox?" Zoro asked with mild irritation. Sanji jerked his head toward the doorway. The man followed his gaze again, but this time he let out a snort. "What," Zoro turned back with a smirk on his face, "you need to pee?" If Sanji could manipulate his facial features, it would have looked sour and disgusted. "You can pee here you know, I laid some str—" Zoro plugged his ears when Sanji screamed in eardrum-breaking barks, "Alright, alright…sheesh. You really are trained like a hound." Zoro loomed over Sanji and carefully tucked his hands underneath his body, "Don't bite me."

Zoro gently placed Sanji in his arms and walked outside. He pushed the wooden door and they were outside. It felt like Sanji was cooped up in Zoro's home for days! Sanji craned his neck back, and he was right. Zoro was living in an old tree, and he carved everything inside. The tree had a sturdy trunk, and its branches and leaves were full of life. The millions of leaves covered a wide range, shielding the sunlight like a grand canopy. Sanji realized that Zoro stopped walking but they weren't near the bushes or trees. When he looked back, Zoro was talking with one of the Spring Flower villagers.

"You got lost or something?" Zoro asked.

"No, just somewhat urgent news."

In his arms, Sanji felt Zoro's steady beat of his heart, "Somewhat? Okay, tell me."

"Have you seen Sanji?"

 _I'm here! I'm here!_

Zoro's muscles tensed up, and Sanji tried to wriggle free from the stiff grasp, "Again?"

"Yeah, again," the villager crossed his arms, "I thought maybe you knew because he left the village in this direction."

 _What the hell are you guys saying 'again'? I'm in a crisis! I've turned into a fox by Miss Nami!_

"Really?" Zoro frowned, "What time?"

"Uh, before noon."

 _I said, I AM RIGHT HERE!_

"Quiet down!" Zoro held down Sanji, who was trying to wry himself free. He seized Sanji's snout with his hand, and the fox finally stopped wiggling.

 _Asshole fairy!_

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, it's the fox from yesterday. I don't think it's the culprit that killed the chickens."

"How do you know?"

"It can't eat anything raw."

"Okay…so, noon?"

"Ah, yeah, think I was somewhere else"

"Damn."

Zoro frowned, "but isn't noon the time he chases after a faerie?"

"A fairy?"

"No, a faerie. Was I pronouncing it wrong?"

 _Keh, it's supposed to be fae_ _ **rie**_ _. Stress the last part._

"A little. Anyways, thanks."

"D-Do you need help finding him?" Zoro asked, but the villager furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your help? Why would we need your help? Besides, it might be like that time with the villager by the sea. He will come back. No one's worried." The villager walked away with a chuckle, but Zoro remained tense. There was a look on his face that made Sanji uneasy. It was until Sanji began to growl when Zoro snapped out from whatever he was thinking.

"Oh…oh yeah, sorry about that. Don't want you to be pissing everywhere." He quickly laid Sanji by a bush and stepped back. "I'll wait until you're done."

 _Pervert._ Sanji growled as he crawled deeper into the bushes, hoping Zoro was standing very, very far away.

After Sanji was left alone to do his business, he crawled out to see Zoro with a threadbare towel.

"Thought you need some cleaning up because you're used to being a house pet."

 _I'm not a house pet-! Where are you touching!?_ Sanji screamed and yelped when Zoro rubbed down his groin and hind legs. He kicked, scratched, and bit several areas on Zoro's arms.

"Ow ow ow ow! What the hell is your problem?" Zoro winced as Sanji bit him again, "Do you hate being handled or something?"

 _I hate being handled by you!_ Sanji barked as close to Zoro's ear as possible. To his chagrin, Zoro was arching his back, so his face was out of reach.

"God, you're so timid."

 _I'm not timid!_ Finally, Zoro stopped brushing him off, and Sanji looked down to observe his body. _I can't believe you touched me! You're going to pay for this, fairy! I will order the village to brand you and exile you from this region forever!_

"Shit…" Zoro scanned his ruined arms full of wales and minor bleeding cuts and bite marks.

 _That's what you get!_ Sanji's snout creating the loudest sneeze he made today.

Zoro took a slow breath and frowned at him, "Thanks to you, I need to waste my money on a telegraph, but I guess it's a good time. I'm running low on medicine and bandages, in which you need them too." He grabbed the soiled towel and swiftly covered Sanji in it, causing horrendously loud barks and screams. "If you won't bite me, I won't do this." The walk back into the house was a more difficult, and finally Zoro set Sanji down on the cushion.

"There you go." Zoro said, as he removed the towel.

 _How dare you treat me like this! I hate you fucktard fairy! I hate you I hate you I hate you!_

"I'm going to go out to send a message, so…" Zoro stood up and walked over to an open cupboard near the hearth. He grabbed two swallow bowls and filled them with water and cold soup. He laid it near Sanji's face, "stay here. Or, leave if you want. You're being a hassle right now."

 _I would be more than happy to leave this shitty place—!_ He tried to stand up, but his upper body was caught with something taut. Sanji paused and looked down at the clean bandages on his chest and forelegs. His bristling fur lowered and his sour mood melted. Zoro was trying to help, and he was being such a terrible patient. Maybe it was he who needed to reconsider his treatment towards Zoro.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sudden disappearance of the aggressive attitude. Then, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…You're still in shock after being abandoned, and I know you can't live in the wild anymore. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'll make some arm braces, so you can bite me as much as you want.

"I'll be back. It won't take long." Zoro winced again as he slipped on a coat. He grabbed a small leather pouch from inside a little clay jar labeled 'honey,' and headed toward the door. Before he grabbed for the door handle, he looked over his shoulder to take a quick glance at Sanji. Zoro's eye faintly clouded with worry, "I'm not mad anymore, I promise. So, don't be afraid. I won't abandon you like your previous family did." When the door closed behind him, Sanji never felt so small.

-.-.-

Sanji was quietly lapping water when Zoro came home. The moment he stormed in, he roughly removed his coat and threw it on the corner.

"15 Bellis per letter?" Zoro muttered under his breath, "Is it even possible to write a coherent message?"

He continued to mumble as he went to the opposite side of the house to gather something. Sanji saw a couple of knives, chisels, a hammer, and several large chunks of wood. He stomped over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. With the hammer and chisel, he started chipping off the bark and large bits of the wood. Once the wood looked like bulky shape of an 'h,' he used a small knife to begin carving off smaller wood pieces. Sanji's eye widened at the man's skill. Zoro carved the piece of wood, shaping it to gradually like a horse that was ready to prance off his hands. He switched to the smallest knife to carve in details of the horse's mane, the tail and the hooves. Sanji wanted to see it closer, so he wiggled himself off the cushion and crawled toward the chair leg.

Zoro peered down and was surprised to see Sanji so close, "You're wondering what I'm doing?"

 _Yeah._

Zoro turned back to his work, "This is my job. I receive requests from villagers for woodwork. This is for a madam in the Village of the Fallen Rainbow. Her daughter's birthday is coming up, and she wants a toy horse." Zoro stopped to show Sanji a list with simple words and numbers: 2 bowls, 4 spoons and 4 knives, 1 sweet looking bear (as tall as my leg), and the list went on and on. "I'm going to work on this, so if you want pee or eat, bark loud like you always do." Once he said that, Zoro resumed on the projects, not speaking a word for the rest of the night. Sanji didn't want to disrupt Zoro's serene work atmosphere, so he fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Zoro was sleeping in the hammock bed but left the projects and tools on the table. Sanji couldn't see because of his height, but there was one that looked like an ear of a bear cub. He also wanted to go to the restroom. He barked once, and Zoro quickly woke up. The man groaned, turned over in the hammock, and safely landed on his feet. As he walked up, Sanji saw Zoro's forearms were loosely wrapped in bandages. Wondering why, Sanji looked at his chest to see that his bandages were new. While he was in a deep slumber, Zoro cleaned new bandages for Sanji, but he didn't have enough rolls for himself.

The man let out a smirk and grabbed something from the table, "See," he said as he showed a pair of well-made arm braces, "I made these now, so your attacks won't hurt me."

 _I won't attack, unless you start petting me._ Sanji lowered his head, as he was gently picked up into Zoro's arms. With the arm braces in place, the cold wooden shields blocked the distance between him and Zoro's warmth.

"I telegraphed my friend yesterday, but it might take a few days." Zoro smiled, "it's been a while since I invited someone over." Sanji swallowed at the sight of the man smiling. He had never seen him with that face before…

"Hmm, you're quiet today. You're kind of cute when you're not—Ow!"

 **To be continued**


	3. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Three days later, there was a knock at the door. Zoro stopped working on what looked like a flower, and opened it. Sanji frowned at the sight of the guest because it was a man. He was taller than Zoro, with short black hair and a good-looking goatee. He thought it was the lighting for the man looked exhausted, but as he stepped inside, there were permanent dark bags under the other's eyes. His outfit was clean and tidy, but bizarre marks covered his bare arms. The man carried a hefty dark brown bag.

"Long time no see, Law."

"It is."

"Want something to drink?"

"Maybe."

"You're in a hurry?"

"A little."

If Sanji thought Zoro talked little, the man named Law was the winner at speaking with the fewest words.

"Good thing the telegraph reached then, or else you've been gone?"

"One or two months."

"Where?"

"Down South. The Queen is ill, so they requested me to take care of her."

Zoro whistled, "A Queen? That's great Law." The man merely shrugged.

"How's the village treating you?"

"Shit." Zoro chuckled bitterly, "How about you?"

"They all whined and cried when the request came."

"Of course, the most vital person in the village is leaving."

"I left my heart there." Zoro snorted. Law eventually sat down in a chair and set the large bag on the table. Without asking twice, Zoro set a cup of herb tea in front of the darker haired man. The man slowly turned to look down at Sanji, "Hm?"

"Oh, I saved it the other day from the villagers," Zoro showed Law his arms, "and this is what I got in return."

Law snickered, "You do love animals."

"Well, usually they like me back, but not that one. He hates me a lot."

"He doesn't look wild."

"He's not. He was abandoned."

"By who?"

"No clue."

"Hm."

"Ah, can you check his leg? He got shot. I managed to get the bullet out, but I'm not sure if I cleaned the wound correctly."

"Hm," Law knelt down in front of Sanji and began removing the bandages. The man had a faint scent of rubbing alcohol, so Sanji crinkled his snout.

"You did good." Law simply answered and deftly redressed the bandages, "I guess you were listening in class."

"I was—sometimes," Zoro admitted, "His voice made me sleepy."

Law chuckled as he returned to his seat and took a small sip of the tea, "so, what do you need?"

"Ah, I need five rolls of bandages, and medicine cream for cuts." Zoro went to the cupboard, "Money, or are we bartering?"

"Barter," Law replied, "I need food and an herb only found in this area."

"What kind?"

"The sleep root."

"I collected those. How many do you need?"

"As many as you have," Law stood up to open his bag, "The Queen will need a lot of rest. I'll give you extra rolls of bandages and medication."

"As for food, if you walk down and through a forest, you'll get to the Village of Spring Flowers. Everything there tastes like crap though."

 _Hey!_ Sanji shouted, shamelessly eavesdropping in their conversation. He didn't like how Zoro criticized the village's food and agriculture: their prized revenue. The fur on his body stood on its end, as he was ready to snarl when Zoro continued in a gentler voice, "Except for a bakery."

"Bakery?"

Zoro nodded and brought back a clay jar, "Yeah, there's a bakery with the best bread I've ever tasted."

"I don't like bread."

"I know, but I didn't like it either but that's the only bread I can eat." Zoro sighed, "but it's closed right now."

"Why?"

"The owner left, chasing some woman's ass."

Law let out a laugh, and the rest he snickered in his fist, "Typical." Sanji caught a glimpse of Law's face. There was an expression etched across it that nearly stopped Sanji's heart. The man was looking toward Zoro, but unfortunately, Sanji was too short to see over the table.

"Ahh, I see."

"Shut up."

"You need some luck."

"I do." Zoro smirked, "Are you going to give me some?"

"Yes, because I pity you." Law beckoned Zoro over, and the other swiftly approached him. Sanji's couldn't believe what he just saw next. Law leaned in, and he pressed his lips onto Zoro's neck. He then turned Zoro's face to the side and kissed him on the other side, "I'll give you two because you need it."

"Thanks."

Law leaned back, "In our clan, a kiss means good luck, but others take it as a form of affection. Why did you kiss a villager, let alone a man?"

"I-I forgot that kissing meant something different than what we think."

"I thought UrurGroßmutter reminded us—"

Zoro sighed, "It doesn't matter. Misunderstanding or not, I'm still guilty for what I've done. I can't love a woman." Law lowered his shoulders and took another sip of tea.

"I hope you resolve this tension soon because I've heard there is a hunter roaming the land."

"I can fend them off on my own."

"You can't."

"I've tried before."

"Good things never happen twice."

Zoro chuckled, "You gave me two kisses."

Law just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Zoro's voice grew dark, "They won't take another faerie."

Sanji's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. Did he mishear it, or was he pronouncing it wrong again? Zoro knew the faerie? How was he able to become her friend, when Sanji believed it was impossible to see her? Also, why did Zoro keep her existence a secret? A faerie was the guardian of a village, and villagers respected and admired her like a holy being. Did Zoro give her information about how bad the village was? This could be why the faerie never appeared before Sanji. Well, if it was only on Zoro's point of view, the village would sound terrible, but if Sanji told her all of the wonderful village life, she might become his friend.

Law's expression darkened as well, "You've heard about what happened to the Village of Wide Meadows?"

Zoro raised his head and gave a quick nod, "A faerie was kidnapped."

Law took a swig of the remaining drops of tea, "and we know what happens after that."

 _What?_

"I won't let that happen to this village."

"You could try and convince the villagers—"

Zoro shook his head, "They won't believe me."

 _I'll believe you._ Sanji pleaded, _Please, when I turn back to human, please tell me. I'll help her…_

"Why are your villagers such hard headed fools?"

"I don't know. I wasn't assigned here by choice." Zoro took Law's cup and took it into a hollow basin, "Thanks for the bandages."

"You're welcome. If you need any help, you know where I'll be."

Zoro nodded, "You're already leaving?"

"I promised I'd be there by the end of this week. I can't waste time settling down and drink tea, although that sounds lovelier."

"Do you want some luck?"  
"I'll decline. You need to keep yours," then Law's face reddened a little, "…and your kiss can be a bit sultry sometimes."

Zoro dropped his shoulders like heavy weight, "Why does everybody say that?"

-.-.-

After Law left, Zoro quickly changed bandages on Sanji legs and Zoro's arms, cooked dinner, worked on the wooden carvings, ate dinner, and went to bed. Since the visit of the dark haired man, time settled down like a sleeping princess cursed to remain sleeping for hundreds of years. A week passed, and Sanji saw an inevitable pattern of Zoro's day.

In the morning, when the sun was still sleeping in the hills, Sanji woke up to call Zoro for a bathroom break. When that was done, Zoro gathered his finished projects and left home until the sun was high overhead. Then, he came home to give Sanji another trip outside for a bathroom break and went out again to the Village of Spring Flowers to stock up on food. After he came back and put everything away in the open cupboards and chests, Zoro sat at the table and began woodcarving. Once he started carving, he did not move from that spot until either Zoro grew hungry or Sanji barked for food or bathroom. Zoro cooked dinner, ate and fed, and finally headed to bed when the moon peeked in from the open window. For the first few days, Zoro took a break from woodcarving and tried to play with Sanji, but because Sanji refused and bit too much, Zoro grew cold after the fourth day. Zoro noticed him only when Sanji barked.

Sanji was starting to go mad on the eighth day. His mind melted from lack of activity and no communication. He hadn't heard Zoro talk in days because all he did was wood carve. Occasionally, he saw Zoro take a short break and look out the window, quietly muttered mysterious phrases like, "where did he go?" and sat there motionless for thirty or so minutes. Sanji was smart enough to gather the small pieces to understand whom Zoro was waiting for. But why him? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't because he was cursed into a fox, and Zoro stopped talking to him. It was appalling on how quiet the home was. Sanji found himself talking and replying to his own questions. He desperately needed a conversation.

Over the days, Sanji got used to Zoro's home and was starting to like it. Although it didn't have significant light, it was a cozy place where anyone could ease tired hearts. The room was always cleaned and tidy, and the food was comforting. The table had two chairs carved on each side, ready for any guest to come in. However, no one came to this lonely home. Sanji was used to the villagers coming to his house everyday to start a jolly conversation about this month's harvest or family news. He also left his home to deliver bread and goodies to families and neighbors, and he was sometimes invited to share a warm dinner. The close family-like connection was what Sanji loved about his village. Yet, even though Zoro was supposed to be part of this community, no one came to say 'hello.'

Zoro was anti-social, rude and a fairy. He was hostile, snapped easily, and because of this, everyone ignored him. Sanji thought that this behavior caused him to eventually leave the village. However, could it be that the village turned him into a man who closed and locked the gates, so no one would hurt him anymore? Sanji grew afraid because if he didn't change his manners soon, the gates would close onto him as well.

Finally, on the eleventh day, the daily pattern changed. Zoro was woodcarving, and Sanji was able to stand and slowly walk around. The wound was healing, so Zoro reduced the amount of bandages, thus allowed Sanji to roam freely. He trotted over to the end of the house, where Zoro's hammock and a corner reserved for storage were. Most of the stuff was just wood blocks, tools, and several large clay pots. Sanji wasn't able to see what was inside the clay pots, but it didn't smell like food. _What's in those jars?_ Sanji asked, even turning his head and attempted to wag his long tail to get Zoro's attention, but the man perceived him as air.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Before both could react upon it, the door opened on its own.

"Hello-!"

Sanji's blood ran cold when a young figure entered the doorway. She was cloaked in a pretty white dress that ruffled at the hems. Her long, orange hair bounced as she skipped over to give Zoro a tight squeeze.

 _M-Miss Nami!?_

"Hey Nami," Zoro's muffled reply was heard through her breasts, "It's been awhile is it?"

"Long, long time!" Nami swiftly twirled around and sat on the opposite side of the table, "Miss me?"

"Yeah, I did."

Nami giggled, "I'm glad. Can I borrow your kettle? I want some tea." She stood up and stepped over to collect the kettle and teacups anyways. Sanji ran over to the hearth barking, and Nami looked down.

"What's this?" she asked, her eyes clearly recognizing who he was.

"A fox I saved in the village." Zoro had repeated this to every person he met, so his voice lost enthusiasm, "It got shot, so I'm keeping it until it's healed."

"Oh, it got shot? Poor thing," Sanji saw her grin, so his barking grew louder, "He's really loud."

"Yeah, and he also bites and scratches, so be careful."

"He bit you?"

"Yeah, see?"

"Ouch." Nami turned to Sanji with mild annoyance, "Can I shut him up?"

"Whatever you want."

Nami raised her finger to her lips and gestured her mouth closing. All of a sudden, a cold metallic sensation went around Sanji's snout, and before he realized what happened, a loud ZIIIP sound closed his mouth shut. He shot a look towards Zoro, who gave no response of surprise to Nami's actions. Sanji's couldn't believe it. Zoro was friends with faeries and witches? Who in the world was he?

"So," Zoro looked up from his work, "why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you." She replied in a sing-song voice.

Zoro snorted, "You're such a liar."

Nami, smiling, turned around to grab Zoro's cheeks and stretched them as far as she could, "You're not cute at all!"

"Ow ow ow! Stop Nami!" Zoro gently swapped her hands away, "I know you just came here to barter."

"That's _part_ of it, but I'm mostly worried about you too!"

"What do you need this time?"

"Zoro!" Nami lowered her voice because she set the teacups onto the table, "The usual."

"Okay," Zoro walked past her to the side of the room with the large clay jars. He opened one to pull out a medium sized leather bag, "I don't have that many because I've been giving them away."

"You were?" Nami frowned, "They're really important for my potions, you know."

"I know," Zoro said as he placed the pouch into her hand, "and what are you going to give me this time?"

"The usual too," At this, Zoro groaned, "It's important for you to take them!"

"I don't need it." Zoro grumbled as he went back to his seat, "They taste like shit and it makes me really tired."

"Of course it tastes bad! Medicine shouldn't taste good or else you'll get addicted!" Nami tugged at her blouse to pull a light blue and green-checkered pouch. She gave it to Zoro, and he scowled.

 _…medicine?_ Sanji trotted closer to hear his long awaited conversation.

Nami glanced down and his eyes met with hers. Within her dark amber eyes, something dark oozed and bubbled. Through those eyes they seemed to ask, _do you want to know? Do you know what you and your village have done?_

"Zoro," she started, "have you been taking the medicine I gave you last time?" Zoro's lips parted to say something, but there was no sound. Closing them again was his final answer, "No? Again?"

"I said I'm fine! I don't need those things!"

"Did you throw them away?"

"No, I left them…there, in the cupboard."

"Zoro," Nami took a seat and clasped her hands together. She lowered her voice, slowing her talking speed into a soft, calmer tone, "Zoro, I'm serious. You need to take those. I'm worried."

"For what?"

Nami's voice was barely above a whisper, "You're going to break."

Zoro lowered his head, "I'm not-," Sanji heard trembles in his breath.

"All alone here, even though you're within minutes from the village. No one bothers to come to your house, the awful stares you get as you walk through the town—"

"Nami—"

"And the things they say at you—" Sanji's blood drained from his face when her voice changed into one of the villagers, "Don't touch me! Do you want to get branded!?"

"Dirty! Filthy!" her voice changed into several of Sanji's neighbors, "You're so disgusting! Ugh, so gross. Because of you, I'm stained!"

The world was spinning and suffocating him. He heard this being told to Zoro countless of times, and he turned a blind eye. Why did it make his stomach churn now? Then, Sanji felt the air leave his lungs when her voice changed into someone all too familiar, and said the exact same words he told Zoro: word-by-word. "Zoro what are you doing here? Fairies aren't allowed in my bakery. Get out."

"Stop!" Zoro slammed his fists on the table, causing Nami and Sanji to jump. The shock knocked the teacup over and spilled tea dripped down at the sides. With shaking hands, he grated his fingers through his moist hair and squeezed his ears. Tears quietly dropped onto the tabletop, like fingers tapping randomly against a hard surface.

"Nami, please…!" Zoro snapped in a harsh whisper, "please don't use his voice…!"

Nami stood up, knocking her teacup over as well. She grabbed Zoro's wrists and with a loud yell, she yanked them away from his head. Then, she secured his head as she opened the blue and green pouch to pull out a small, dark green, spherical object. "I'm sorry, Zoro. I'm sorry," she muttered as she shoved the potion down Zoro's throat. He let out a chocking sound, and soon after a really disgusted groan. She pulled Zoro into her chest and held onto him as Zoro coughed to get rid the horrendous taste. Gradually, Zoro's short breaths quieted down into deep breaths.

"You're horrible."

"I'm sorry Zoro. I-I went too far." Nami didn't let go, "I'll never do it again."

Zoro sighed and lightly pulled himself free from Nami, "I meant the potion."

Her mouth opened slightly at how Zoro forgave her easily, "…but you need to continue to take it." He rubbed the back of his head and nodded slowly.

"…I will." Zoro looked up, "Nami, but can you let me be for a few minutes? I need a nap."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Ah, and can you take the fox outside too?"

"Why?"

"It might need a bathroom break. It only does it outside."

"Wow, what good manners!" Zoro rolled his eyes. He grudgingly stood up and headed toward the hammock. Nami silently picked up Sanji, in which he remained limp in her arms, and quietly stepped out of the door.

 **To be continued**


	4. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Nami closed the door behind her and let out a short sigh. Her lips were taut and her eyes were red. Sanji heard her heart pounding loudly against his pointed ears.

 _Miss Nami…_ Sanji looked up _, is it he, whom is heartbroken and in so much pain?_

Nami ran her arm across her face, to cover what appeared to be tears, and gently placed him onto the ground, "You're correct."

She slowly walked to the mouth of the forest, so they were now alone to talk. Sanji trotted after her and stopped by her feet.

 _Miss Nami…w-what should I do?_

"Don't you see?"Namis said with her back turned, "Zoro is in pain because everyone in the village—even you—are bullying him. This is why I didn't make my house in the village. I hate your village. I hate how your village can see my friend as nothing more than trash and stomp on him, just because he kissed a man."Nami spun around and her eyes were redder, "He didn't commit murder! He didn't rape anyone! It's just a kiss! Why do you do this to him? How was it when you stayed with him in that form? Did he hurt you? Kick you? Starved you? Touch you in lewd ways? Did he do all the awful things you villagers think fairies do!?"

 _No, not at all…_ Sanji lowered his head, _He was very kind to me._

"Zoro's a really nice guy! Yeah, he sometimes is rough and only answers me in grumbles, but he's not the guy you villagers imagine." Nami began to grumble herself, "He's such an idiot. If I were him, I would leave here." She put her hands on her hips, "You should be grateful that he's staying this long, and I think it's because of you."

Sanji's mind tried to make his mouth twist into disbelief, but his snout didn't have those muscles.

 _Wonder why it's me…_

"Hmph," she knelt down, so she was talking to him face-to-face, "Are you that stupid!? I thought you were the village playboy!"

 _What are you trying to say—_ Sanji's ears perked up, _Wait, are you saying that…he likes me?_

"Uhh, yeah."

 _Urg, that's so gross._ Sanji was about to sneeze, but Nami's glare was so terrifying he let out a pathetic whimper.

"Your attitude towards my friend disgusts me." Nami spat, "I wish I turned you into a cockroach so I can grind my heels through your little head."

 _I-I'm sorry Miss Nami-!_

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Zoro!"

 _Please don't turn me into a bug! I-I don't like bugs!_

Frowning, Nami sighed, "…But Zoro wouldn't like that. He would be crushed if he knew you died as a squashed bug." She lowered her voice, "I think you need to thank him for that. You're spared from becoming a slime on the back my shoe."

 _I can't thank him enough. He saved me from the villagers, he gave me food and shelter…he also doesn't mind taking me outside so I can take a piss…_ Sanji paused for a moment, and then raised his head in confusion, _Erm, Miss Nami._

"What?"

 _When will I turn back?_

Nami replied apathetically, "Don't worry about the curse, it can be removed easily. Just go to your girlfriend and get a kiss from her."

 _G-Girlfriend? But Miss Nami, I don't have a girlfriend._

All of a sudden, her expression hardened. "What?"

 _I'm still single._

If the atmosphere could not get any tenser, it became very hard to breathe. Nami clasped her hands together over her lips, "You, you don't have a girlfriend?"

 _I'm not a scum Miss Nami! I would never cheat on you with another woman!_

"Uh, well…thank you, but I didn't think of you in that way."Sanji dropped his jaw in shock. She really was only doing this for Zoro.

She fumbled with her fingers, "Um, when I came here to begin the little scheme, I've heard rumors about you as a playboy, so I assumed that…you know, you already had tons of girlfriends so…"

 _But I don't…If I did have a girlfriend, what did I needed to do?_

Nami stretched her lips, showing her gleaming teeth, but she was frowning, "Erm, you need to receive a kiss from someone whom you also love."

 _What? But I don't have anyone!_

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry about that."

 _D-D-Does this mean…?_

Nami nodded, "Unless you find…a female fox who likes you, you're going to be stuck like that forever."

 _You're joking right?_

Nami tensely shook her head from side to side.

 _Hah…_ Sanji let out a sigh, and his eyes saw darkness.

"But, you have hope," Nami started, and Sanji raised his head, "We know someone who likes you lots."

Sanji didn't want to answer, but thanks to Nami's magic zipper still stuck on his snout, he didn't need to. However, he did answer it in his head.

… _Zoro?_

"Correct!"

 _But, I can't—_

"If you can't love-love him, you can still become his friend. Friendship love counts."

 _It can? Then, can we be—_

"My goal here is you to become friends with Zoro. Not me."Sanji sank under the sad words. "It's going to be hard to show love, but just let him play with you. Or, you know, you can cuddle—"

 _No way._

She rolled her eyes at his comment. She stood up and waved a finger, and the metallic zipper disappeared on Sanji's snout. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

 _No, I'm fine._

"Okay," Nami said, and she scooped him into her arms again, "I'm going to leave after I take you inside. I'm sorry that I cursed you, but I'll wish you good luck on fixing that twisted personality of yours."

 _I-It's not twisted…_ For once, Sanji argued against a woman.

-.-.-

Just as promised, once Nami let Sanji inside she left on her broom. She did, however, leave a note for Zoro—unfortunately, she didn't let Sanji read it. Zoro slept for two hours, so Sanji had nothing to do but roll around on his cushion. Finally, after hours of dull silence with couple of snores in between, Zoro woke up with a low groan.

"This is why I hate taking her potions…" Zoro scratched the back of his head, "what time is it?"

 _Five o'clock…or time for dinner._ Sanji thought as he trotted to Zoro's hammock. Zoro raised an eyebrow when Sanji approached him.

"Did Nami do something to you?"

 _Yeah, kind of. I have a goal in mind, so you need to help me._

Sanji saw his reflection through Zoro's right eye. There was a small, golden red fox with black pointed ears. His fur looked clean, but there was a slight dampness of bodily oil. Then, the eye narrowed, as if he was contemplating.

"You need a bath." _Whoa, what?_ But Sanji's heart filled with glee. He loved baths, and he was dying for one since he arrived in Zoro's cottage. Unfortunately, it seemed that the brute fairy didn't take one every day. Zoro brushed his hand through his short, oily hair, "I think I need one too." He stood up and looked around, "Where did she go?"

He eventually found Nami's note on the table, and he scanned it over. Apparently, the note was short because he quickly placed it back on the table.

"I already know that."Zoro gathered a wooden bowl, two large towels, and a bar of soap. He looked over his shoulder and eyed him, "Do you want to come?" It had been days since Zoro communicated with him, and a tiny flame lit in Sanji's heart. He wanted to smile—only to let out a weird sneeze.

 _Of course I will!_ Sanji leapt and followed after Zoro, rubbing his side against his leg as they walked.

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Nami must have done something to you. You're awfully clingy now."

 _Shut up, I'm doing this for myself!_

-.-.-

They walked in silence for few minutes through another thick forest. The trees gradually lessened into boulders and rocks, and Zoro was also on his hands and knees (he balanced the bowl on his head) as they continued to climb up.

 _Say, after taking a bath, won't you be dirty again coming back down?_ Sanji asked, but Zoro silently pulled himself up to another boulder. His ears perked when he heard a sound of rushing water, and he quickened his pace. He gracefully hopped over the boulders that Zoro was having difficulty climbing, and reached the top. When he looked up, his eyes widened at a large pool. The water was a pale green and steam was drifting out.

 _A hot spring!?_ Sanji gasped. He turned around to see Zoro throw his leg over for the final heave, _Why didn't you tell me we had a hot spring!? This close too!_

"Ah, finally," Zoro grunted and laid the bowl near the edge of the pool. Sanji lowered his ears. If only he was able to communicate with him through telepathy. Also, he wished Zoro talked often instead of being silent all the time. His tiny wish seemed to reach him when Zoro knelt down beside him.

"I found this a while ago," Zoro started as he tugged a little knot on the shirt collar to loosen it, "by accident. I got lost while searching for mushrooms and found this. Neat huh?"

It's awesome! Sanji searched for his brain to activate the bizarre muscles to move his tail, _When I turn back, show me this place! I love hot springs! Do you know how long it takes me to reach one? Three days on a horse! Awh, if I'd known this place—_

Zoro walked past him, and Sanji realized that the man didn't listen to anything he said. He also noticed that Zoro removed all of his clothes and carried his clothes with him. It was a bit awkward to see someone naked viewed from below, so Sanji walked after him with his eyes toward the ground.

"I hope it doesn't burn you."

 _It's okay, I prefer hot baths_. Sanji tapped his paw against the spring. It was hot, but even as a fox it was a pleasing temperature. He leapt in and made a mild splash. Zoro chuckled as he slipped into the hot spring, taking in the blissful heat slowly. He sank deep until he was fully underwater, and then he emerged washing his face. Sanji needed something to hold onto, so he reluctantly swam back over to Zoro. The other man outstretched his arms to support Sanji. With the other open hand, he reached over to grab a bar of soap, lathered it directly onto Sanji's body, and began massaging the soap into his fur. It was a strange sensation because Sanji only felt this when he washed his hair. It felt really good. Zoro was being very gentle with him too, and butterflies jumped and fluttered in his stomach.

"When I found this spring, I wanted to show it to him," Sanji's eyes snapped open, realized that he was dozing off, "I tried to, but he said he didn't want to come with me."

Sanji's eye glazed over because he recalled the days when Zoro tried to catch his attention but he declined or chose to plainly ignore him. One time, Zoro ran into the village as if he was being chased. He was out of breath but when he looked up, there was a bright smile across his face. Zoro wanted to show Sanji something but wouldn't tell him what. 'It's a surprise,' Zoro told him, 'you'll know when you get there.' Zoro's invitation sounded too fishy and uncomfortable, so Sanji had stubbornly said, 'I'm not interested.' Eventually, Zoro gave up and left, but Sanji clearly remembered the bitterness in the other's eyes.

 _Were you trying to surprise me this spring?_

"If he knew what I was going to show him, he would've been so excited…"Zoro sighed quietly, "he loves hot springs. He takes three days—three—to go to the Village of the Springs. What an idiot. If he just said 'yes'…" Zoro's voice faded in a weak whisper, "if he just believed me…" he carefully removed the wet bandage off Sanji and tossed it onto the rocks, "he's still missing. I hope he comes home soon…"

 _Why do you love me? I've never done anything good to you._

"Hm, your wound is just about closed," Zoro mused, carefully brushing away Sanji's wet fur to see the bullet mark, "Didn't look like you were in pain when you were following me." He smiled and Sanji swallowed a large gulp of air. Sanji was so used to seeing Zoro with a tight frown and icy glares. With no sight of villagers, Zoro peeled off the outer shell to reveal someone very sweet. He really cared about him – a fox, but not many humans cared for foxes.

Zoro's hand tentatively raised it over Sanji's head, and for once Sanji let him do whatever the other wanted. His hand slowly, cautiously petted Sanji's head, slightly bending his ears as he did so. Sanji closed his eyes and couldn't believe how nice this felt. Tension unraveled the knots in his gut and Sanji nudged his head for more pets.

"Fox, would you like to stay with me?"Sanji blinked a few times, "As you have probably seen it by now, I don't have friends."

 _Yes, I'll be your friend, so I can get rid of this curse._ Sanji tried to show his enthusiasm by shaking his tail. It slapped the surface of the pool, causing splashes of hot water going all over the place.

"Wow, I didn't expect that…er, you can stop now."Zoro firmly held Sanji's tail down because he wouldn't stop, "I think you're all clean now, so I'll put you up here—" he pulled him out with a mild heave because Sanji's fur absorbed so much water. Then, he set him on the rock edge, where Sanji sighed in relief to find ground beneath his legs. Subconsciously, he shook his body and his long fur whipped all over the place. The inertia of the shakes continued from his head to his tail. Sanji always wondered how dogs felt when they dried themselves, but now he knew. It was easier than drying oneself with a towel. Zoro swam to the center of the pool and started washing himself. As Sanji finished shaking, using his dancing muscles to shake the excess water off, he gazed at Zoro's wet and naked body.

It was just like looking at his own except his skin was a shade darker. But, there was something about the dramatic curves down the back and hips that shimmered Sanji's lust. Why was he feeling this way? This never happened when he observed other men in bathhouses. This was supposed to be gross, not tempting…He tried to focus on something not as alluring, and he saw something on his body. In fact, there were lots of them. Faint scars marked over Zoro's skin here and there, and one large one down his chest. Was Zoro a soldier? He mentioned about being assigned to this village; was he on a secret mission? Sanji didn't get it. If Zoro was a soldier on a secret mission, why was he here for? The Village of Spring Flowers had no history of conflict, and it had been in peace for centuries. Was there going to be a war, but if so why was Zoro the only one here?

 _What are you?_ Sanji asked the question that never got answered for the umpteenth time.

Sanji was almost dry, so he lay on the rocks and waited for Zoro to finish. After he cleaned himself, he went over to gather his worn clothes for a wash. Sanji was going to bark, but he saw a set of clean clothes beside him. Good thing the man remembered to bring new clothes, or else he would be walking home drenched or naked.

Zoro scrubbed his clothes and lathered it with soap, and after some time of battling with it, it became clean enough for Zoro (or he got tired of washing). He stepped out of the pool to dry himself and squeeze the water out of the clothes. Then, he gently picked up Sanji and the rest of his belongings, and he carefully climbed back home. Zoro forgot the arm braces, so Sanji came in contact with Zoro's body. He was warmer because he just got out of the bath, but Sanji preferred this over cold wood.

The walk back was quiet, and Sanji found himself thinking. He wondered how he could show more "friend-like' affection to Zoro. It was not easy to do when he was a fox, who could only bark and wag his tail. If only Nami gave him the power to speak or have telepathic powers. Zoro made it down the climb, so the rest was gentle strides. Sanji became sleepy by the cozy embrace and listening to the steady rhythm of Zoro's heartbeat.

 _Hm?_

Sanji's eyes snapped open because there was a sudden hitch in Zoro's body temperature. His heartbeat sped up a few seconds too. Sanji looked where Zoro was staring, and they were back to Zoro's house, except standing by the door was a tall man. The man was lean with pale, light skin, but he had similar muscle mass as Zoro. He was carrying a large rucksack with a tent rolled on top. His clothes were mainly brown with buckles and buttons scattered everywhere. He wore a large hat that covered his face, but when Zoro approached he removed it. He had a perfectly chiseled jawline with an unshaven mustache. His hair, a blend of gold and bronze, was shoulder length and was tied into a short ponytail. The eyes were bright, cheerful, and noticeably dark blue. The man's full lips tugged at the ends to create a charming half-smile, and Zoro's heartbeat quickened.

It was then Sanji realized that he was having a full-blown, close encounter of Zoro reacting sexually towards another man. He didn't like it. Tiny daggers stabbed Sanji's heart.

"Hello," the stranger's voice was as smooth as melted chocolate, "is this your home?"

"Er, uh, y-yeah." Zoro nodded, and Sanji dropped his jaw at the shade of red forming on Zoro's cheeks, "That's my home. Interested?"

"I am…such fine woodwork." The man observed the door and the windows.

"W-Would you like to come in?" Zoro offered.

"May I?" The stranger grinned, "Thanks so much. I've been traveling for days, and I'm pooped."

Zoro chuckled, and although it was funny to hear a guy saying 'poop' in a really nice voice, Sanji was determined to keep a scowl. "Um, come on in." Zoro rushed over to open the door for the stranger. The man kindly thanked him and walked inside.

He dropped the heavy rucksack at the door and stepped into Zoro's house with a quiet whistle.

"Wow, I've always dreamed of having a tree house. This is brilliant work!"

Zoro laid Sanji down, and he ran over to the stranger and began to growl at him. Maybe if he behaved unfriendly, maybe the man would leave. That was a good thing about being an animal: animals could honestly show love or dislike towards others. Zoro noticed the growling, but he shrugged.

"Don't mind him. He hates strangers."

 _Hey!_ Sanji ran up to Zoro and tried to frown, but only his ears sagged.

Zoro went to the cupboard, "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee, please." He set the hat on the table and brushed a hand through his hair. Sanji didn't miss Zoro catching a glance toward the stranger.

Sanji grew very bored, until Zoro's eye met his. He flashed a bitter smile and whispered, "It's not him. He looks a bit like him though…"Zoro wasn't reacting towards any man. He was turning hot and flustered because he had mistaken the stranger as Sanji. More butterflies burst inside Sanji's stomach and fluttered up into his throat. He was getting equally flustered.

"The sun's settling…" the man started, but Zoro interrupted him.

"Where are you from?"

"Don't know anymore. I travel here and there, so I don't have a place I can call 'home'." The stranger took the seat closest to the door. He grinned when Zoro set a cup of coffee, "thanks."

"Basically, you're a traveller." Zoro's question sounded like a statement than a question, and the man nodded. When Zoro sat down with a wooden tray filled with cups, coffee, and milk, the man suddenly stood up.

"I have something to eat with coffee."

"If you want something to eat, I have some—"

"No, allow me. It's a little something for letting me stay at your place."Sanji followed the man, who went to his rucksack to get a large paper bag. It was open, so Sanji captured a scent of yeast.

The man set it on the table, and Zoro's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bread?"

"Yes, I bought this from a nearby village this afternoon. It's still fresh."

To Sanji's surprise, Zoro shook his head, "I don't eat bread."

"You don't?" the stranger's eyes glistened, "or you can't?"

"I can. I'm just picky with what I eat."Zoro blew on his coffee before sipping it. The man sighed and tore a piece of bread.

"Well, sorry about that…that's all I have."

"It's okay."

He chewed on a larger piece and glanced up, "Hey," he lowered his voice, "have you been living here for some time?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you living here, in the woods? You're a bit far from villages."

"I have my reasons, but I've been here for almost a year."

"Ahh, a year…" then the man suddenly lowered his voice, "have you seen faeries?"

Zoro's eyes snapped open but quickly narrowed, "Faeries?"

 _Faerie…!_ Sanji gasped, realizing what the stranger might be. Was he the hunter?

"Yeah, I've heard there is a faerie roaming around here. Have you seen one?"

Zoro leaned back against his seat, "Yeah, I did."

"You have? Where?"

"Why do you want to know?" Zoro frowned, "Besides, there is no such thing as a roaming faerie. A faerie is always protecting a village."

"I know. When a faerie permanently leaves a village it rots. I've been to one before. Nothing grows and everyone starved to death..." The hunter went off telling tragic stories about villages with no faeries. Stories about famine and slow death. Tales about witnessing a village being attacked by millions of fatal diseases. As Sanji eavesdropped, his heart pounded like a war drum. Was their village very peaceful and happy because of the faerie? Oh, if only their village faerie came out of the woods, so he could thank her with many gifts. He would definitely respect and admire her like a princess.

"You know a lot about what happens when a faerie is gone..." Zoro cut in during the explanation.

After a brief pause, the man gave a weak chuckle, "Ah, are you assuming that I'm a hunter?"

"I assume everyone will think that."

"No no, I'm not that kind." The man stood up again to get something out of his backpack. This time, he returned with a medium sized sketchbook. He opened the cover to reveal pages upon pages of portraits. Sanji wanted to see, so he scratched at Zoro's chair leg. Eventually, Zoro noticed and placed him onto his lap.

"I'm a traveling artist," the stranger said as he watched Zoro leaf through the pages, "I visit villages to draw portraits of their village faerie."

Sanji couldn't believe what he was looking at. Each page contained one portrait but the following page contained quick sketches of many angles of the face and body parts. There were ten portraits in total, and Sanji held his breath in awe. The faeries had no wings on their backs, no magical markings on bare skin. In fact, they looked almost like humans except there was a mysterious aura of grace and beauty emitting from the portraits. It captivated Sanji, as if he was experiencing his first love again. Most of them were women, but there were two questionable portraits. They looked like women because they wore a long dress that fluidly billowed by a passing breeze and flowers adorned their hair, but the body structure was unmistakably male. Still, the portraits enthralled Sanji, letting a sigh escape his snout.

"They're pretty." Zoro complimented flatly and closed the sketchbook.

"Convinced?"

"Nhmm, yeah,"Zoro scratched his head, "but the faerie I know isn't used to meeting new people…"

"Are you good friends with the faerie?"

"Somewhat."

 _Oh my god, that's so cool…!_ Sanji wagged his tail in delight. He was getting used to the weird muscle. He accidentally let out a cooing sound when Zoro slid his hand over Sanji's back. That was a bit weird, and no matter how amicable was going to behave with Zoro, he was never going to make that sound again.

"Do you think you can arrange a meeting, so I can personally meet the faerie?"

Zoro hesitated a little before speaking, "I can try, but it might take a few days."

"I can wait," the man played with his gloved hands, "but I would prefer to meet it as soon as possible."

"I'll try tomorrow." Zoro shrugged, "Might be 'yes,' might be 'no' …who knows."

"Until then, is there a place I can stay for the night?"

"You can try the village—" Zoro looked toward the window, where the sun did not shine anymore, "…err, you might get lost on the way there, so you can stay here."

 _No, please don't._

"May I?" The man grinned from ear to ear. That didn't please Sanji one bit.

"I only have a hammock—"

"That's fine. I'll sleep on the floor. I have a sleeping bag." The man stood up and walked over to Zoro's side. The man's smile was beaming, "Thank you so much!" he raised one of his glove covered hands, "The name is Stahl."

"Zoro" Zoro raised his hand to shake Stahl's.

… _! Zoro!_

Suddenly, Zoro's knees gave away and he almost collapsed to the ground if it weren't for Stahl catching him in time. However, instead of pulling him back up, he slowly laid Zoro's weakened body onto the floor and pinned him down. Sanji began to growl and the hairs on his back stood on its end. Did Stahl poison Zoro? When and where did it happen? Did he put something in Zoro's coffee? Stahl's benign smile was gone, as if someone scrubbed it off with bleach and a rough towel, and in its place was a sharp sneer.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed between his teeth and glared at Stahl's right hand, "They're in these gloves-!?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you still have the strength to speak," the man grinned, "I was beginning to doubt you for a minute because you were able to eat bread, but four leaf clovers never fail." The man leaned in until he was just inches away from Zoro's face, "You're a faerie, aren't you?"Sanji lost the ability to growl. What did this hunter say? Zoro...faerie? No, that couldn't be. He was a fairy, a guy who fell in love with men, who was rude, stupid, and repulsive. But, there was a serene demeanor in him that Sanji never felt with other villagers. Zoro loved animals and he treated him as gentle as handling a baby. Sanji's eyes widened in fear because the idea started to sink in. Was that the reason why their village faerie never revealed itself? Was that also the reason why, regardless of hateful words and scornful glares, Zoro stayed? His heart that was filled with happiness started to freeze and crack. Sanji's conscious was falling into a pit of darkness, desperately waving his hands around for anything to grab onto. His dream to meet the village faerie and become her best friend-to become Zoro's best friend-and make her feel that she is important and happy, crumbled before his eyes. His stomach churned in pain.

Zoro pinched his lips but did nothing more. Nor did he take his eyes away from Stahl.

"Not saying a word is a weak attempt of lying," The hunter said as he sat up, but kept his right hand on Zoro's chest, "Also, another proof that you're a faerie…because you can't lie." He looked around, smiling as he did so, "Hm, this job's going to be easy since you're not protected."

"I don't need their help." Zoro hissed sharply, "I hate everyone _in_ that village _right now_."

"I don't know what the village did to make you hate them so much, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that they hate you because this makes my life easier."

"No it won't," Zoro pulled a sly smile, "because you won't be able to move me. I'm heavy as a boulder, you know." The moment he said this, the floor beneath Zoro began to creak and slowly pull him down.

Stahl tried to carry Zoro, but the faerie would not budge. "You-!"

Despite the limited power he had and the current position, Zoro snapped his elbow back and threw a punch into Stahl's cheek. Because Zoro's weight became so heavy, the punch was a massive blow into the face. The hunter's head flew back and crashed onto the floor. The four-leaf clover effect was gone, but Zoro still had trouble getting up. He wasn't able to make it in time; Stahl leaped onto Zoro and grabbed his neck.

"G-ah!" Zoro let out a chocked sound, and immediately tried to free himself. The four-leaf clover sucked his strength, and his hands fell limp onto the floor. Zoro closed his eyes and cursed silently several times. The hunter slipped his hands under Zoro's back, and his grin grew when he was able to pull him onto a sitting position.

"Didn't last long did it?" He whispered, his face so close that their noses touched.

"Curse you!"

"Oh ho, you're going to curse me! How? When you can't even move because of this—!" Suddenly, Stahl let out a howl of pain. Zoro's eyes widened when he saw Sanji's head covering the hunter's hand.

"Fox!"

Sanji had Stahl's hand inside his mouth and bit as hard as he could. A wet ripping sound tore between the agonized screams, and when Stahl whipped his arm to throw Sanji off, Sanji fell with a large bit of the glove stuck between his teeth. He chewed on it to taste what tasted grassy, and he spat it out. It looked like a remnant of a four-leaf clover, except it lost all of its little leaves.

"You piece of shit!" The hunter stood up, and with one swift move he kicked Sanji on the side. Sanji gave out a high-pitched yelp and was thrown into the wall with clay pots. One of them knocked over and lots of tools tumbled out. Sanji's eyes caught one that had nothing to do with wood-carving: a wooden flute. All doubt and denial Sanji had in his heart exploded and left debris of grief. Zoro was the faerie, the creature equal to gods, but everyone in the Village of Spring Flowers treated him like a filthy peasant. Sanji never even smiled when Zoro approached him because he saw him as something hideous.

When he looked up, he saw that the conflict was over. Zoro was still unable to stand up, but he had an unsheathed dagger between his hands. His right eye was bright with alertness, and Stahl staggered toward his backpack.

"Get lost." Zoro emphasized on the last word, so his faerie magic could make his statement become reality. Stahl slowly stepped backwards, waving his hands around to blindly grasp for the backpack and the door handle.

"I'll bring my gang, and you won't stand a chance." The hunter sneered while half of his body was already out the door.  
"Bring it."Zoro taunted, "I'll be ready." The door was slammed so hard the walls of the tree trunk resonated up to the branches and leaves. The dagger still poised in front of Zoro's chest and stayed still, listening to footsteps gradually disappearing out of the hearing radius. When Sanji couldn't hear it anymore, Zoro suddenly dropped the dagger. He slid down onto the floor, groaning as he did so. Sanji rushed up to Zoro's side to see the faerie was bone white and drenched in sweat. In spite of this, Zoro let out puffs of laughter.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Freedom

**I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro's house fell quiet with only the soft breathless pants coming from two lonely figures on the floor. Although the hunter kicked him, Sanji wasn't in pain. Maybe it was because his heart and mind were throbbing loudly in bitter remorse. His legs were quivering in fear. If he were human he would have been on the brink of tears. He was overcome with grief that the one he wanted to protect was the poor and miserable fairy. Oh god, thank god, that the villagers decided to give Zoro a second chance and not brand him like they usually do to fairies.

Acid in his stomach burned as vivid images played in his mind. The horrid branding iron, on the end was a gigantic "F" as large as a clenched fist. Several villagers held the victim down, removed his clothes and the villager leader would brand the mark right in the middle of the chest. Usually, this caused a slow, torturous death for the heart could not stand against the hellish burn, and the man would choke to death in his own scorching blood. Even if one were to survive, he would forever wander the streets with a large and hideous "F" scarred across mangled flesh.

If they decided to do it on Zoro…on the Great Faerie of their village…Sanji would have gone mad from overwhelming remorse.

Sanji glanced over to the fallen man, and there was a peaceful expression hovering gently across Zoro's face. He was pale and he looked a bit sickly but his smile grew brighter when Sanji trotted over to his side.

"I was careless," Zoro laughed weakly, turning over to smile at Sanji, "it must've been because he was so attractive." With a shaking hand, he brushed his hand over the Sanji's side, where Stahl kicked him, "Are you okay?"

 _Yeah_ , Sanji responded by wagging his tail. _You?_

Zoro chuckled, "You look so worried! Don't worry. I'm okay. I just need to lie down a bit." He paused for a moment to begin again, "Thanks for saving me. If you weren't here, I probably would've been kidnapped. Law was right…good things never happen twice…" He then covered his eyes with his arm and steadied his erratic breaths. The two took in the silence of the forest as the adrenaline in their blood calmed down. "Fox, can you believe it? I was able to lie today."

 _You did?_ Sanji knew that faeries couldn't lie. The hunter also confirmed this theory. However, because of this curse, faeries have a way of telling lies by altering the use of words. _It's something other than you being a faerie right?_

Zoro peeked from under his arms, and Sanji saw the dark, smoky blue eye staring back. His heart pounded loudly, and Sanji swallowed.

"When a faerie is fifteen years old, we're assigned to watch and protect a village. I was assigned here a few years ago, and I'm still supposed to…but I'm getting tired. After they found me giving luck to Nigel, everyone got really mean." _Nigel, the guy we saw you kiss…_ "They used to be so nice, but now…I hate-" Zoro licked his lips, "I hate—" his lips parted but no voice came out.

 _What happened?_ He took a deep breath and tried again, "I don't like—" but before he could utter another word, his tongue got jumbled up and couldn't finish his sentence. In the end, he let out a low chuckle.

"See? I can't say it. I can't _hate_ the villagers because it counts everyone there." Zoro titled his head to face the ceiling, "The only way I can lie is the current state of the place. Do you remember what I said? 'I hate everyone _in_ the village _right now'_." _Oh yeah…_ Sanji noticed a change of stress in the last few words in the sentence. _You were saying it weirdly…_ "Do you hear it?" Zoro frowned but a red hue surfaced on his cheeks, "If he's _in_ the village, it will be impossible to lie about that because I like him."

Blood rose to Sanji's face. He heard people confessing their love to him hundreds of times. Was it because Zoro wasn't really confessing it to his face for the man assumed he was only a fox? It was like accidentally overhearing on a conversation that circled around the hearer. Sanji's heart wasn't prepared for this, and it beat quickly in his eardrums.

Zoro threw his arms over his head and stretched, then flipped over onto his belly, so he could speak with Sanji face-to-snout. A timid smile spread across Zoro's blanched face, and goose bumps popped throughout Sanji's skin.

"There's this guy in the village who works at the bakery. His name is Sanji. Uh, he has yellow hair, a weird shaped eyebrow—if I find something to write on, I'll draw you how it looks." _Thanks, but I know what my eyebrow looks like…_ " He's a real asshole and still is after they found out that I love men." _I'm…I'm sorr-_ Don't know why I like him. It could be that…" Zoro laid his head on his folded arms, "—it could be the way he visits me in the afternoon, listening to my songs.

"It's really funny," Zoro said with a chuckle, "because I started playing a warning song-it's a song with lyrics about a faerie being tired of their shit and laughing at them while they suffer in hell." _Oh my god._ "I'm required to play it, so that villagers can do something about their attitude" _Oh my god, r-really? Shit—_ "and then he came out of nowhere." Zoro snorted, "He said he loved the song I was playing, and it's his favorite. I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out what the song actually means." _T-That pretty and melancholy music…it had that kind of meaning…?_

"I was going to leave, but he said, 'wait here' and he brought food, and he said it was for me. He started saying stuff about how he always wanted to meet me and that he wanted to be friends. I never answered him, so he was just talking to himself. He looked like he got really embarrassed from that, so he left really fast." _I remember that. It was really embarrassing. I felt stupid that I kept talking and…you never answer me._ "That only happened once. He can be a bit nagging sometimes. I think that's how he fishes women." _Hey! Women are not fishes!_

"But, I don't know, after that…I started to like him. He's so nice to me when he listens to my songs. He tells me what he does at the village, and the food he brought that day. I don't really remember what he says, but the way he talks…it's so soft. He never speaks to me like that. When he asks for things like, wanting rain for the gardens, and I do it, he gives me a lot of the food and stuff the next day. And his bread is really good! I love it! We faeries don't eat bread because—I don't know—it tastes weird, but his is different. I like to slice them up and eat it with jam I made.

"He's a great guy when he doesn't know that I'm the faerie. He only thinks of me as a fairy." He gave eye contact, and nodded in some acknowledge Sanji didn't know he gave, "Yeah, those words sound the same, but they mean really different. …err, but both relate to me. Sanji likes 'faeries.' He thinks they're beautiful and perfect, but look at me. I'm ugly and covered in scars. I don't even have an eye.

"Then, there's the 'fairy' Sanji hates them—and I'm that too. It's when a guy loves guys. Yeah, can you see how confusing this can be? So, everyday, Sanji is an asshole except lunchtime because that's when I'm playing the flute."

"But one day he asked me, 'do you hate me? Is that why you won't come down and see me?' And since I didn't answer, he took it the wrong way. He still comes to the forest and gives me food, but he looks sad. He says, 'what did I do to make you so angry?' and other…other things…and it's awful..." Zoro broke Sanji's eye contact, and he zeroed into a small space between them, "He says he wants to be friends, so he'll do anything to make me feel better."

He shook his head, "I want to tell him that he's wrong, and I'm not mad at him anymore. But, if he finds out that I'm the faerie…" his voice grew small and broken, "he won't be nice to me anymore." He glared at his fumbling hands; he was trying to distract himself from tearing up. Sanji stopped butting in between what Zoro was saying and listened quietly. As he did, the fur on his back stood on its end because his emotions were frantically running around. After several swallows and choked breaths, Zoro continued.

"…I was going to abandon this forest, but I don't want to anymore because he's there. If I leave, he'll die. I know he will because he's nice. He loves that village. He will stay and take care of the sick and will starve to death with everyone…" Zoro frowned, "And when I find out that he died, I'll blame myself for the rest of my life—and we live a long time…" he paused again and then pulled a strained smile as he stroked Sanji's furry face, "Don't worry fox. Your forest will continue to live. I love Sanji, and he loves the village, so I'll protect the village he loves. Because that's only thing I could do for him…"

 _...Zoro…_

He stopped petting and instead pressed Sanji's cheeks together tenderly, "Say, do you know a way for Sanji to trust me again? He always looks at me as if I'm going to rape him. I want to know a way to show him that I'm safe…I just want to talk…" Zoro paused and then chuckled pathetically, "Sorry fox, I know you can't give me any communication advice, but I wish someone will tell me how."

After a few rounds of hand grooming, Zoro rolled onto his back and slowly sat up.

"Hmm, not feeling dizzy anymore…Okay." He carefully stood up and walked over to the cover of the room to straighten the fallen clay jugs and returned with a large and worn-out rucksack. He began collecting food and carving tools and stuffed them in it.

 _What are you doing?_ Sanji trotted up to Zoro's side.

"Hm? Oh, tomorrow I'm going to head out into the forest and find a new place." _Eh? Why?_ "Stahl said he was coming back with a gang, so I can't stay here anymore. I'm hoping I'll find a cave or something because carving a house takes too long." Zoro stopped packing and knelt down to look at Sanji. "In the meantime, I have to leave you here. I don't want you to get hurt because I can't watch over you the whole time. I'll promise I'll come back every night for food and things. I'll also find a hideout for you when Stahl does come."

 _You don't need to do that…! If you give me a kiss, I can protect you!_ Sanji even let out a whine to address the man, but Zoro didn't interpret it correctly.

"No, you can't come with me."

Sanji gave up and stared helplessly as Zoro finished stuffing in tools and food. When he saw the wooden flute in Zoro's hands, Sanji perked his pointy ears. _Why are you going to take that?_ But because whines and barks didn't reach Zoro's ears properly, there was no way to get an answer. However, he assumed that while Zoro was out searching for a new home, he was going to stop by at the stage in the forest to perform, in hopes that Sanji would pop out of nowhere and listen. _But I'm right here!_

A dull thud broke Sanji's thought process, and Zoro let out a groan as he dropped the fully packed rucksack at the doorstep.

"Done." He stepped to the only candle that lit the house and blew it out. This was the signal to mean that it was time to bed. On normal days, Sanji and Zoro parted opposite sides of the house to go into their beds. Tonight was special. Sanji followed after him.

"Hm?" Zoro noticed that Sanji's footsteps were coming closer, so he tried to find him in the dark. "Where are you?"

 _Here._ Sanji cooed.

"Isn't your bed over there?"

 _Yeah, but…I thought maybe, err, you might need some company after all that happened. I really didn't want to snuggle with you, but I think you need it._

The room fell silent, but Zoro quietly asked, "Do you want to get in the hammock with me?"

Sanji's eyes quickly adjusted in the dark, so he trotted over and nudged his face against Zoro's thigh. The man jumped and quickly knelt down to blindly find Sanji with his hands. Sanji avoided the incoming hand, that would've poked his face and eyes, and hopped into Zoro's arms. He stabled himself as he was lifted off the ground and firmly into Zoro's chest. There was a minor struggle to crawl and balance in the hammock, but once the swinging calmed down they were comfortably inside. Sanji was half on Zoro's torso with his head resting on his collarbone.

Zoro ran his hand across Sanji's fuzzy back and whispered, "Thank you fox...you don't know how much this means to me…" _I do. I fucking do._ "Good night."

 _…Good night_. Sanji rubbed his head from side to side to find a right spot, and then quietly fell asleep. Zoro didn't stir, so they safely slept through the night.

-.-.-

When morning woke them up, Zoro waited until Sanji showed signs of waking up. Then, he laid Sanji back onto the floor, gave him breakfast, swiftly rolled up the hammock. As Sanji lapped his soup from the tiny bowl, he sensed dark weight falling onto him. It was fear that he would be alone in this house until Zoro visited in the night. Perhaps this was raw human instinct that intensified after becoming a fox. He had been with people for so long, desolation caused absolute dread. His legs began to tremble, so much that he could hardly keep standing. If he was in this state when Zoro was still here, he didn't want to imagine how Zoro felt when he was suddenly isolated.

"Are you done?" Zoro came up to pick up the empty plate, "Okay, I'll fill you seconds, but you shouldn't eat this now or else you'll be hungry when I come back." Swiftly, Zoro ladled the last drops of the soup and water into two of Sanji's bowls and placed them at Sanji's paws. Finally, Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's head and gave a gentle pet. The scratches and cuts Sanji gave were almost gone. "Be good and don't mess my house."

 _Wait, Zoro…_ Sanji's body tensed up when Zoro pulled away his hand and stood up

"I'll leave the door open a little, so you can do your business, okay?" Zoro threw the rucksack onto his back, with the rolled hammock tied on top, and reached for the door. Sanji gained his strength and began trotting quickly out of the door and after him.

Zoro was already walking toward the mouth of the forest, but he stopped when Sanji was within a feet from him.

"Aw, fox," Zoro turned around and knelt down, "You're supposed to stay here."

 _No, I want to go with you! I won't fall behind!_

"I found a hiding spot for you right there," Zoro said, while pointing to a thick tree with its roots rising out from the earth. One of the roots created a large arch, so if Sanji managed to squeeze in he would be safe and out of sight. "You'll be safe when you're in there. Besides, the hunters are coming after me, but just in case if they're also into fur." Of course, Sanji wasn't going to stay here. When Zoro stood up and began walking again, Sanji resumed trotting after.

This time, Zoro let out a lifeless sigh, "I didn't want to do this to you…" he turned around and when he opened his mouth to speak, there was a bizarre wavelength mixed into his alluring voice. Sanji heard it clearly with his keen ears. It swayed like a seductive dancer, and although his stomach filled with flowers and spring, his heart sank.

" _Stay here_."

Suddenly, Sanji's legs stopped on its accord, and no matter how much he tried to move his legs, it stayed where he was. However, when he thought of taking a step back it moved. He was allowed to move back and to the house, but he wasn't allowed to go any further than that.

 _No! Zoro, don't do this me!_ Sanji wanted to shout and say these words, but all he could was howl and whine. So, that was what he did. He raised his voice and howled in the saddest sounds he could make, so Zoro would feel absolutely guilty. Sure enough, the crease between Zoro's eyebrows faded, and he looked really sorry.

"Uh…fox," Zoro lowered his voice in attempt to calm Sanji's howls, "I really can't take you. I know you're going to feel lonely, but I'll come back. Remember? I promised you that I won't abandon you? It won't be long." Sanji didn't want to agree, so he woefully yelped and howled. Zoro made a worried groan that ended off in a sensual note.

"I, I'm sorry fox," Zoro started while rubbing the back of his neck, "I can't…" he fell silent for a brief second, and then he slowly walked back to him again. "Okay, I'll give you a luck charm, so you'll feel safe."

 _W…What…?_ Sanji didn't expect this, so he stood rigid when Zoro's face came close to his. He didn't pucker or part his lips. He merely pressed his thin lips on the tip of Sanji's nose, stayed still for a breath long, and then quietly pulled away. It was so innocent, so fragile, and it wasn't disturbing at all. Blood boiled until it was burning in the veins of Sanji's eyes. Was this the kiss the villagers loathed? Did this kiss deserve the unpleasant harassment and hate?

Whether this was his own action or it was wholly done subconsciously, Sanji stuck his tongue out and suddenly gave a ton of licks right over Zoro's lips. It felt wrong to not respond to the honorable kiss. His 'kiss' was nothing compared to what he could really do: it was just his tongue drooling all over Zoro's mouth and chin but this was his vow to protect Zoro and never break his heart again. _I'm sorry Zoro, I'm so sorry…_

Zoro leaned back a little to break away from the assailing licks. "Wow wow, thanks fox-"

Zoro stilled and sucked in a breath, and Sanji knew why. There was a strange sensation spiraling in his gut. The whirlwind dragged the curse inside, bones and muscles creaked and ached as they stretched and popped. Fiery red fur flaked and fluttered into a fluffy pool below his legs. The bushy red and black tail, which had grown to be his favorite, crumbled and fell along with the fur pile. Ears tugged and sank down to where it used to be. Sanji cringed as his snout was pushed in, spreading the organs out so that his face was flat again with nothing protruding out except a nicely shaped nose. Paws became fingers and toes, forelegs became arms. What used to be a slender red fox gradually shifted into a young, adult male right before Zoro's right eye.

Zoro sat there motionless, speechless. His eye was large, packed with so many emotions it was hard to distinguish what was really going through his mind. His lips hung open, and only a wind-like sound passed through them for he was trying his hardest to breathe.

Sanji slowly raised his head, his glowing blond hair, the hair Zoro had complimented and loved, glowed with a white halo along his bangs. When their eyes met, Zoro flinched.

"Zoro…" The man's lips quivered when he heard his name, "You are…you are—" He was thrilled to turn back to human, so he could finally express his true feelings! Sanji took a step forward by walking on his hands and knees, something he has gotten used to over the days.

The faerie's eyes flickered down, and in that instant, every exposed part of his skin turned feverishly red. Sanji didn't get it until a gentle breeze blew past them. He suddenly felt cold and everything felt…free. He peered down and realized what caused Zoro to turn as red as a tomato: he was completely naked.

"Uh…!" Sanji also turned red from head to toe. Shit, of course! Animals didn't wear clothes!

Zoro was finally freed from shock, and he spun to his rucksack. He hastily unraveled the rope that tied the hammock and threw it behind him.

"H-Here…" he said, not looking back at Sanji.

"Thanks-hey!" Sanji was about to wrap the hammock around his body when he saw Zoro scrambling to get up. He raised his arms up and pounced onto Zoro, catching and trapping him underneath his body. He set both of his arms on the grass and on opposite side of Zoro's shoulders, so the faerie would have to wiggle away to escape. He quickly flipped Zoro over on his back, so he could talk to him while carefully analyzing the other's face for any signs of fear. Alas, Zoro threw his arms over his own face as his last resort of hiding. Loud sniffles began trickling out of Zoro's quivering lips and nose.

"Zoro, shhh…" Sanji lowered in a voice he used when speaking to the faerie, "Please don't cry."

"Ahhh fuck! Fuck fuck, I-I'm sorry!" Zoro whimpered in a shaking voice, "You weren't supposed to know! Please forgive me!"

"Stop!" Sanji pleaded, eyes burning from the tears that threatened to fall, "Enough, I-I'm the one who's supposed to apologize to you!" Zoro pinched his lips, but his body was still trembling, "You're right, I know everything! I know you're our village faerie, and you were always protecting over us! I know you're really lonely and want friends, but we're bunch of fucking assholes! And-" Teardrops fell from his eyes and spotted Zoro's face and arms into wet polka dots. Sanji's voice began to shake and he tried to steady himself. He coughed and sputtered on his saliva until he calmed down enough to speak again.

"-And, you love me so much, yet without knowing I've abused you, hurt you so much that you're afraid to even look at me…!"

Zoro's pinched lips couldn't hold it any longer, and he racked out another wave of sobs. Sanji dipped his head down to settle his forehead against Zoro's crossed arms, breathing soothing words across Zoro's wet lips. All these months of pain and loneliness that was trapped inside Zoro's heart were free, and the emotional rush was as strong as a tidal wave crashing against rough shores.

Sanji set his legs and knees firmly on the grass, and slid his hands underneath Zoro's back. When he pulled him onto his lap, Zoro hardened like stone. He locked his elbows tightly against his sides and balled his fists close to his chest.

"I-I shouldn't…!" Zoro's face was wet from tears and snot; his face was also red but it grew darker when he saw how close they were.

"It's okay," Sanji softly reassured him, "You can put your arms around me."

"B-but –"

"It's fine." He carefully took one of Zoro's stiffened hands and guided it to his back.

When their bodies overlapped, Sanji still felt the tremors surrounding Zoro's. Funny, for it should be he who should be trembling since he was as bare as a newborn baby. During the scuffle, Sanji had accidentally thrown the hammock away in order to catch Zoro. Now here he was in a situation he would have thought of as sinful torture: him completely naked with the man, whom he had hated and disgusted, sitting on his lap and sobbing on his shoulder. But he felt so…blessed. The hard, penetrable, barbed wired wall cracked and crumbled and his heart was afloat. Was this how conquering hate felt like? Or, was it because the one on his lap was the revered faerie?

It could be both. After many years of yearning and want, to see a faerie with his own eyes, speak with one, touch one, be friends-and maybe love with one-was in his arms. Hate towards sodomites had blinded Sanji's eyes that he wasn't able to see the truth. He held Zoro's firmly, tucking him safely into his chest, pressing his nose against the warm skin and took in his scent. It wasn't sweaty or grimy at all, but fresh. Fresh like the pine trees showered in the morning dew.

Zoro had stopped crying and was steadying his breaths. Puffs of uneven pants blew hotly against Sanji's bare skin, tickling his blood downwards, in which he was determined to not happen by counting blades of grass. Finally, the faerie let out a low moan, leaning back and cupping his eye with his hand.

"Urgh, my eye…"

"You alright?"

"Hahh, never cried this much in a long time…" Zoro leaned back a little further, but his eye was doing its best to not look directly at Sanji, "Uhm,"

"Hm?"

"T-Thanks…f-for this…"

"No problem."

"Nnnhm…C-Clothes?"

"Ah, yeah, that'll be good."

"Do you mind if…the clothes…err, were, the clothes…if I wore them?"

Sanji shook his head and smiled, "I don't mind at all. I'll wear anything, so you can stop being embarrassed by looking at my naked ass." Upon saying that, the color on Zoro's face became so red he really looked like a ripened strawberry (his hair made it even better).

Something moved at the corner of his vision, and Sanji peered down. He gasped as flowers suddenly poked out from the ground and sprouted into many different colors. Around them, the flowers blossomed into a small circle. Zoro looked mortified; he quickly slid off Sanji's lap to swat and tear the flowers out.

"No, stop stop stop-!"

"Zoro," Sanji gazed fondly at the faerie's back, his ears were noticeably red, "do they sprout based on your emotions?" Zoro lowered his head and shoulders, and after a short interval of trembles, he finally gave a slow nod.

Sanji's throat tightened. This would've been an obvious hint that Zoro was not human. If only he had done _something_ to make Zoro happy. All he needed to do was talk to him, offer a helping hand, or even a simple act like smiling at him. He tried to stand up to retrieve the hammock, but his knees could not support him. He flopped back onto his ass and cringed when the grass nipped and poked his butt cheeks and thighs. Zoro, with mild hesitation, rushed up to aid Sanji.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not used to walking with two feet…"

Zoro's lips tightened before he spoke, "Uhm, what…what happened?"

"Eh, I guess I got used to walking on four legs—"

"No, er, not that…why were you a fox?" Zoro frowned, "Don't tell me you tried flirting with a witch…"

"Well, who else would turn me into a fox?"

Zoro lowered his head down to avert Sanji's eyes, "Why would a witch curse you? They're usually tolerable with humans…" his eye met his for a quick second before flickering to a spot on Sanji's hair, "D-do you remember who? I might be able to confront them."

Sanji opened his mouth but slowly closed them. He lowered his head to hide a smile, and then lightly shook his head, "…I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I-I think they did something to remove my memory because I can't visualize their face."

"Not even their name?"

"Nope. It's empty."

Zoro's eyebrows pinched together and grunted, "That's what witches do sometimes…I wish I'd known who did it, so I'll know the reason why…"

"I probably pissed them off somehow." Sanji grinned, "Er, let me borrow your shoulder for a minute." He placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder and slowly pushed himself up to his feet. This time, his legs were ready to support him but they felt very weak. The faerie sat very still, patiently waiting for Sanji to find his balance. His legs were still wobbling from side to side, Zoro stood up as well, and tentatively reached out his arms.

"D-do you want…me to...support…?"

"Sure." Sanji sighed, "Zoro, you don't need to feel nervous about touching me. I'm really fine now." Zoro made a weak murmur in the back of his throat. Sanji let another sigh except louder, because of what he was attempting to say next. It made his face burn and he struggled to not stutter, "—and don't ever say that you're ugly, okay? No one ever said you were. You're fucking attractive."

Sanji should've expected this, but Zoro suddenly froze, arms dropping to his sides, causing Sanji to lose his balance and fall face flat onto the ground.

 **A/N: This wraps up the first half of the series.**

 **The second half will be Sanji and Zoro struggling to understand one another and trust each other again. Unfortunately, updates for the second half will be slower, much slower because I don't have it all planned out.**


	6. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Nnhm," Zoro groaned quietly as he roused himself awake. This simple action grew arduous over the weeks. Invisible heavy sacks of weight piled on top and all over his body. When he slowly opened his eyes, a field of grass welcomed his vision. He realized he fell asleep outside again, but this was also starting to become a routine. He strained his muscles to push himself off the grass. The mysterious weight on his body coaxed him down, whispering in his ear that everything was all right if he remained laying on the grass. Zoro refused, and after some struggles, he finally sat up.

He looked around the forest to see where he was and estimate the time. It was almost time to play the song for Sanji. Zoro looked down at the leather bag he had on his side and ran his hand over it. Inside was the wooden flute he played in the afternoons. A faint smile danced across his lips. He wondered what stories Sanji would tell him today.

Zoro dragged his reluctant legs to the forest where he performed. Quickly, he climbed up one of the thicker trees—usually the one with many leaves to hide himself—and found a place to sit down. He rolled his shoulders around and craned his neck. He also placed his fingers over his temples and rubbed them gently. A dull pain had begun creeping in his head. He was able to ignore it, but over the past few days it was becoming a bit of an annoyance. Zoro sighed and tried to focus on the instrument he had in his hands. He rolled the wooden flute gently around his fingertips, feeling the natural slick of wood. For him, this wooden stick with holes was his precious telegraph message. This was the only connection he had with the sweeter Sanji. He pressed the mouse piece to his lips and began to play. The high and hollow whistle of the flute carried the sound throughout the forest. Today, he chose a song with happier notes in it because he wanted to hear something that would alleviate the weight on his back.

Before he entered the second chorus, he heard someone running into the forest. Zoro peered down to see the golden blond hair carrying a basket of food.

"Good morning faerie,"Sanji called, and Zoro's heart palpitated at his soothing voice, "How are you today? I brought bread and some herb butter. I hope you will like it." The man paused, probably waiting for him to say something, but continued in the same gentle tone, "I'm a little, err, what should I say, sad?" Sanji sighed, "I know you don't like hearing about my lovers, but I had to break up with my recent one. She got really angry with me because I was being too kind to her sister. But, isn't that common sense? If I'm going to have her hand in marriage, I think it's appropriate to be friends with other family members…" As he spilled out his sadness, Zoro couldn't help but feel elated. Sanji was single again, that means there was an opportunity.

And then, that awful voice suddenly rammed into his head shouting, 'You stupid fuck. Sanji hates fairies like you. You'll never get a chance.' causing Zoro to stop playing on his flute. He let out a quick, harsh breath and squeezed his one eye. He leaned his face against pressed knees and let out a strained hiss. The pain in his head was sharp like a thick knife and it dug deep and slow. Today, it was unbearable.

"Faerie? A-Are you okay? Did I bother you with the topic again? I-I'm sorry, I should've known that you don't like hearing these stories…I'll stop." Zoro snapped his eye and realized he was worrying Sanji. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly; this usually weakened the pain. With his eye still closed, he played a sweet note, which he used to give an answer to Sanji. "Y-You're not bothered by it?" Zoro played the note again. The blond man let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much. To be honest, you are the only person who will listen to my stories. Everyone likes to make fun of me because I can never keep a lady close to my side. If you don't mind, may I continue with the story?" Zoro played the note one more time before resuming to the song he was playing before the pain attacked him. The rest of the hour, Sanji finished telling his woeful breakup and explained about a new bread creation. Zoro's mouth began to water at the thought of it.

"—and when I create it…I'll promise you will be the first one to taste it." Sanji said proudly.

Zoro parted his lips to answer a 'yes!' but he remembered that he wasn't supposed to break his cover. So, he lowered the volume of the song and played a few bright notes at the end. Hopefully, Sanji would interpret that as 'heightened excitement.' Zoro peeked down to see Sanji's bright smile. Zoro's heart did a cartwheel and flew, slamming into his throat, almost losing his balance.

When he steadied himself, Sanji stood up and raised his head.

"Thank you for the performance, faerie. I always love hearing you play. I'll leave the food here…Um, I'll see you tomorrow." Zoro waited until Sanji left, and after calling a few birds to scan the area, he leapt down. Upon landing, he stumbled a little because of the dull pain knocking against his skull. As he shook his head to get rid the headache, he walked over to the basket and removed the blue-checkered fabric. Inside were two long loafs of bread and a little glass container that contained the herb butter. Zoro leaned in, sniffing the earthy aroma. The smell of bread used to crinkle Zoro's nose in distaste, but Sanji's was special. He tore a tiny piece and took a bite. It was still warm so the inside was as soft as cotton. Smiling, Zoro gathered the bread and butter into his arms and placed the basket back where it was. Then, he pulled out a small pouch and dropped it inside. It contained five pretty stones, rare ones that Nami always was out of stock of. He chose the largest ones, so that Sanji could see how much he appreciated his visit. He covered the basket with the blue handkerchief and slowly walked home.

Zoro walked with his eye focusing on the grass, so he realized someone stood at his home much later.

"Ah, Law."

"Hey."

"Surprised to see you here."

"I decided to stop by and check on you to see how you're doing," Then Law narrowed his eyes, "—and I think I came almost too late…"

"What?"

Law pointed to Zoro's face, "You don't look good."

"Ah, yeah, I have a headache—"

The faerie with the white hat shook his head, "That's not what I'm asking for. Excuse me." He approached the other faerie and raised his hand up to Zoro's heart. There was a small space between Law's hand and Zoro's chest, but Zoro could feel energy radiating from the other's fingers.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Well, I—"

"Photosynthesis doesn't count as eating." Law cut in tersely, "Your unique ability to not eat can sometimes be problematic."

Zoro lowered his head, so Law's hand followed his movements, "…no, I haven't."

"When was your last supper? And I mean something you cooked and put into your stomach."

"I…I don't remember clearly, but I think it was a week ago. I just ate a piece of bread a few minutes ago."

"Have you been working?"

Zoro shook his head, "No. I…I stopped taking orders."

"Poor memory. Headache. Loss of appetite. Low blood pressure. Dark thoughts. Sad thoughts. Procrastination." Law listed off with his facial expression reflecting something unsettling, "Zoro, at this rate, you're going to turn into a flower."

"Are you attempting to make a joke?" When Zoro chuckled, Law's face mirrored concern. The green haired faerie sighed lifelessly, "I know. I'll be more careful."

"Or at least be friendly with someone—"

"If I could do that, I would've done it already."

Law fell silent for a moment, and Zoro shifted his legs. He hated when Law did this, falling silent and unable to say a word. He knew what the other really wanted to say: he wished for Zoro to be safe and happy. Law would have advised Zoro to abandon this village and ask the Großeltern for a new village to protect. But he also knew that Zoro was in love with one of the villagers and couldn't risk killing him in the process. The look of helplessness was heartbreaking, so Zoro lowered his head.

"Promise me you're going to head to the village and buy food."

Zoro nodded, "I promise."

Law crossed his arms, "I noticed you've been stocking up on a lot of bread, but are you planning to eat them?"

"You went into my house?"

"I just peeked through the window, but the smell of bread…" Law closed his eyes and his mouth curled down into a frown.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, eat something other than bread." Law pulled his hand away and stuffed them in his coat pockets, "I'll be heading west before going back home. Don't forget to eat."

"I won't! Law…aah, just go! I'll be fine!" Zoro spun around and pushed Law's back with his hands. That was when he realized how tense Law's muscles were. The man seldom showed his emotions, but Zoro could feel Law's worried demeanor as easily as an ominous cloud in a clear, blue sky.

Zoro squeezed a small handful of Law's shirt and leaned his forehead against his friend's back, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Law."

He heard Law's sigh through his back, "My heart weeps whenever it thinks of you."

-.-.-

After the ever so reluctant Law was out of sight, Zoro entered his home and sighed at the piles upon piles of bread on top of his table. Usually, he ate the whole loaf within a day but because he lost his appetite the bread grew. The poor loafs on the bottom were started to stale. He felt bad, but maybe it was time to share some with his animal friends. So, he gathered as many as he could and walked outside.

"Hey guys, I have bread. Do you want some?"

Soon, a herd of birds, squirrels, mice, and rabbits hopped, scurried and ran to Zoro's home. He tore the bread into small pieces so the animals could take them home. It didn't take long for the stockpile to reduce to just one loaf, which was the one he received this morning.

To his glee, his stomach gave a low growl and tightened because it was empty. This motivated him to come up with something to eat tonight. So, he went into the cupboard to retrieve his money pouch and headed to the village

-.-.-

He walked out of the store with a basket of potatoes, carrots, and onions. He chose vegetables that took longer to spoil. He had promised Law that he was going to eat, but it was going to be slow. He silently walked down the village, avoiding other stores and people's eyes. However, his feet always walked a step slower when he passed Sanji's bakery. He glanced at the window and a decoration caught his eye. He stepped toward the window, and knelt down to see it, being very careful to not touch the glass. Once a month, Sanji decorated the large window of his store with very creative decorations from bread. This month, Sanji shaped bread into large flowers of tulips and daisies. There were adorable animal shaped breads placed around the bread flowerbed. A smile formed on his face when he saw a bear trying to reach for the largest flower. Man, Sanji was creative.

"What are you doing here?"

Zoro shivered at the dead voice coming from behind. Zoro looked over his shoulder to see Sanji standing above him with a dark frown etched his features like a horrible burning scar.

Zoro sighed and glared back, "Is it bad to peek at a window? I'm not going inside."

"Your existence is scaring away my potential customers," Sanji shoed his hand as if he were a fly, "Get out of here. I'm not in a good mood right now."

Zoro stood up, so he could escape from the degrading sneer, "What's wrong?" he mocked, "Got dumped again?"

When Sanji's face turned beat red, Zoro knew he pulled on the lever too hard. A blur of a foot zapped at the side of Zoro's face. He raised his arms in time to block it, but the headache caused him to lose his balance. He was thrown to the side and crashed onto the ground, dust flying in all directions. Zoro held his head because the force rattled his brain, causing a sharp pain to explode through his temples. He doubled over and groaned, but was stopped when his chin was raised by the toecap of Sanji's shoe. Zoro craned his eyes to see Sanji's expression, and blood drained off his face. The headache hurt but his heart ached in bitterness. The sweet Sanji he saw an hour ago was long gone, and in his place was the cruel Sanji.

"Why do you always harass me when you know I hate you!? I'll warn you. If you ever come near my store again," Sanji said while hissing through clenched teeth, hand balled into shaking fists, "I'll brand you. I'll whip you, tar and feather you, but I'll let you live so you will forever regret loving men."

Zoro could only hear his breaths and the constant throb of his heart as he scrambled up to his feet and ran away, abandoning the basket of spilled vegetables where he fell.

-.-.-

"Ahhhgggh," Zoro groaned, holding his hand against his throbbing head. The pain grew so sensitive that every step was like a detonated bomb. He didn't know how long he walked or where he was walking anymore. His vision was hazed, so he stumbled on his footing causing more pain to ricochet into his mind. He couldn't decide where it hurt the most because everything was screaming in pain.

"He brought out the brand threat…" Zoro attempted to smirk despite the pain, "That would be the shittiest rejection-"

When he lowered his head, he noticed that his face was wet. When he touched it, he discovered that he was crying.

"Huh…?" Zoro breathed in unstable breaths, "W-Why…?" He suddenly let out a pained moan as he fell onto his knees and then collapsed onto the ground. Thankfully, the grass was thick so it cushioned his fall. Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see blurry fields of grass and flowers. Tears continued to fall uncomfortably down his nose, cheek, and lips. He couldn't move his arms and legs, everything felt like a massive load pinned him down.

"Ah…" He gasped out, as he felt the ground quiver beneath him. Tiny strands of roots emerged and entangled Zoro's body slowly. Some were entering into his skin, slowly making its way to the heart so it can take over, ceasing its functions so he wouldn't depend on it anymore. His veins would be roots, petals for a face, legs and arms as leaves and roots. Eventually, the earth would consume his body, and only a flower would remain as an unwritten name on his grave.

"O-Oh god…" Zoro panicked as the roots slithered over his skin. "Shit!…Not yet…! I don't want to die, damn it…!" His cry for help was answered when a nearby squirrel rushed up to Zoro's face and peered into his eye.

"S-Squirrel," Zoro started, panic oozing from his voice, "Please, find someone, anyone…!" The squirrel scratched its face, and then scurried off. Other little creatures also approached Zoro and began nibbling and tearing the roots off with teeth and claws. In the meantime, he frantically thought of things that were meaningful, but Sanji's hateful words bore a large charred hole in Zoro's soul. The hole grew and grew until that was all he could think of.

"…he hates me…" Zoro gasped lifelessly, his vision clouding up from the invading roots and tears. "…Sanji…"

-.-.-

The little squirrel decided that it would be safer if it waited by Zoro's house. When he hopped over the hill that overlooked the faerie's house, it realized that its job was going to finish quite soon. Today, it seemed, luck was on Zoro's side.

Nami sat on a large chunk of root that protruded from Zoro's tree house. She looked like she had been waiting for some time because she had her hands pressed against her cheeks and looking absolutely bored. When she saw the squirrel run up to her, she straightened up with her brown eyes wide open.

"Hello squirrel. Do you know where your faerie is at?" The squirrel wagged his long, bushy tail and scampered but just enough so that Nami would not get lost on the way. "You're awfully anxious, squirrel. What happened? Winter isn't here yet, so you still have lots of time to gather-!" She stopped at her tracks because she saw where the squirrel was taking her, "Zoro!" She gasped and ran past the squirrel guide and to the field where Zoro lay. The animals were trying their best to gnaw at the roots, but they kept resurfacing and attempting to claim the dying faerie.

"Step back animals, I'm going to burn the roots." Nami ordered, and the little creatures quickly scurried away in time. A ring of flames flickered around Zoro. The fire was very particular on what it wanted to burn. It burned a bit of the grass, but it scorched the roots into black. Zoro was completely protected by the fire but when the fire receded, the roots began to grow again.

"We have to get him off the grass," Nami scanned her eyes over the animals, "Do you know anyone who can carry him to his house?" A tiny family of mice wagged their tails and rushed off somewhere. Nami hoped the animals weren't going to choose a creature that was too small, but they returned with a gigantic bear. The mice silently talked to the bear, and then it gave a slow growl. He waddled its large body and then lay down beside Zoro. Now, it was Nami's job: she rolled Zoro onto the bear's back and held onto him, so he wouldn't fall off. The roots tickled the bear's feet but it was too large for them to reach Zoro anymore.

-.-.-

The bear squeezed into Zoro's door and with a gentle shake, Zoro rolled onto the bed. Off from the ground, the roots weren't able to reach him. However, the roots emerged from the hard ground, even when it had been stepped on for so long. Nami cringed at the tiny roots waving like thousands of hands.

"Go away." Nami shouted as she stomped on some.

"Ahhhhh!" She jolted when Zoro suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream. The animals—even the bear—ran out of the house in fright. His back shot off the bed and into a sharp arch. His hands clawed at his hair and face, frantically digging for something deep inside his mind. His only eye was squeezed shut, but tears were trailing down every curve of his face. His whole frame trembled on how tense his muscles stiffened up. The shriveling roots sprung up to life, aroused by the agonizing screams spilling out from the unhinged jaw.

Nami didn't know what to do other than first grab for the hands that scratched at his face and tried to pull them free. When they wouldn't budge, she wrapped herself around Zoro and gave him her best hug. She pressed her face against Zoro's shaking body and whispered a spell.

A faint orange glow surrounded Zoro, and slowly the spasms lessened and Zoro was breathing steadily again. The roots grew small until they became shriveled once more. Nami groaned when Zoro's weight suddenly grew heavy for he was falling into a deep slumber. She slid herself out of the bed and quietly watched her friend snore. He was peaceful now, but when the spell breaks…the predicament chilled her to the bone. Hastily, she borrowed Zoro's cauldron and picked herbs that Zoro had stashed in the cupboard. He didn't have the ingredients to create what she wanted, but he had enough to create something equal to it. There were twelve ingredients in all, and she tossed all except one into the boiling cauldron. Before pouring in the last ingredient, she wrapped a cloth over her nose and mouth to prevent inhalation.

When she poured the liquid into the concoction, it reacted immediately. A large cloud of smoke foamed out in blue and purple colors. The foam lost its solidity and became a purplish gas. As the cauldron boiled, the gas grew thicker until Zoro's house was covered in this gas. This was not potent: it was a mood lifting gas. If someone who wasn't depressed inhaled this gas, they would laugh for hours, which was why Nami covered her mouth. Through the purple murky haze, she stared down at the sleeping faerie for a moment before leaving outside, so he could inhale all of it. Outside, she pressed her fists against her eyes and began to sob. Anger and sadness collided into each other, her temper boiling like magma. She thanked her moon luck for deciding to come to Zoro's village to ask for some gemstones, or else—she slapped her face, so she wouldn't finish what she dreaded to say.

 _I almost lost my friend…!_ Nami's harshly breathed through her nose as blobs of tears rolled down her cheeks.

-.-.-

Nami entered the home when the purple haze cleared. The faerie was up and sitting on the edge of the bed. There was not a smile or a hint of laughter on his face, but it was tranquil and sleepy. Her body trembled because of what this meant, and she slowly approached him, trying her best to contain her emotions.

"How are you feeling, Zoro?"

"Ahh, Nami, how have you been? I've been doing fine."

She narrowed her eyes at how phony the word 'fine' sounded in her ears, "Zoro, do you remember what happened?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but then he lowered his head and sighed, "Yeah…thanks for saving me."

"Zoro, this isn't good." Nami frowned deeper when the faerie grumbled along the lines of, 'not you too,' "if I weren't there, you were going to die!"

"I thanked you!"

"That's not the point!" Nami put her hands on Zoro's shoulders and shook him, "You should leave this village! It's not good for you!"

Zoro covered his hand on one of Nami's and shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?" Nami raised her voice.

"Because Sanji—"

"Sanji?" her eyes flared up, "Is he the one whose making you hesitate on giving up on this crappy place?"

Zoro let out another inaudible grumble, "…yes."

"Why is he so special?"

Zoro rubbed at his temples, even though the pain was gone, "He's really nice to me when he sees me as a faerie."

"Wait, I thought you told me that no one knows."

"Yeah, but just an hour a day, I play music and he comes to listen to it. He's really nice because he doesn't know that it's me."

"Only an hour a day?" When Zoro nodded, she sighed loudly, "Zoro, an hour a day will not be enough to raise your happiness. You need happiness to strengthen your faerie magic. At this rate, you're going to faint if a hunter touches you with a four leaf clover."

"I-I know that!" Zoro clasped his hands together, "That's why I'm trying my best—"

"But you almost died." Zoro sucked in a breath and dropped his shoulders down like heavy weight. Nami took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "…even if you almost died…you don't want to leave?"

"I don't want to kill Sanji…" Zoro answered in a quiet voice. Nami wanted to argue further, but Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and turned away to hide his reddening face. Seeing Zoro blush was making her blush.

She stood up and patted the hems of her dress, "You really want to stay here?"

"I do." Then Zoro chuckled bitterly, "Although, I won't be able to see Sanji anymore…"

"Why?"

"I pissed him off. He told me that he'll brand me if I piss him off again." He heard a dull grinding sound of teeth between the witch's lips, so he quickly added, "I-It was my fault really. I should've known not to say those kinds of things."

"What things?"

Zoro chuckled, "I made fun of him because he got dumped again."

"That's it? And he threatened you!?"

"I got carried away…"

She raised her shoulders, balled her hands into tight fists until they turned white. Zoro placed his hand over his forehead and let out a harsh sigh. What was he saying? He should be allowed to speak his mind, wasn't he? He was the faerie of this village after all. He felt his lips closing up on him each and every day, until he only used it form a weak smile. An image flashed through his mind about the time he visited Law's village before winter settled in. Law often made snarky comments to his villagers, some so appalling Zoro would be hanged if he ever said that in his village, but Law's villagers barked out fits of laughter. It was so different. Law was allowed to be free with his way of words, his actions, his style-while Zoro was covered in chains, growing increasingly hard to take a step.

She froze in that position for a minute before finally settling down, "Then, promise me something." Nami tapped her tense finger against Zoro's chest, "I'll come a few times in a month to give you a potion in return for the gemstones. It'll give you artificial happiness, but it's really bitter." The faerie groaned, "That way, you'll have enough magic to fend off hunters and change the weather."

Zoro smiled, "Does it have to be really bitter?"

"Yeah, because it's so that it will convince takers to find organic happiness." Nami turned and quickly headed toward the door, "I'll go home and make the first batch. I'll be back in three hours. So, just…just stay here and sleep."

"Heh, I can do that." Zoro snorted but saw the same pained look that Law had. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm pathetic…everyone is worried about me."

"You're an idiot." Nami said without looking back, and Zoro heard her voice crack, "I wish your villagers knew what they're doing to you."

"Nami—"

"Don't get out of your bed!" Nami ordered, keeping her face turned away from Zoro, "Give me a hug after I come back with the potion!" Zoro slowly fell back into the bed and pulled the blankets over him. "Just sleep and don't do anything until I get back."

"I got it I got it…" Zoro said as he laid down, "I'll see you soon then." Nami gave several hard nods before rushing out of the door. He rolled over his side the moment he heard a loud wail.

-.-.-

Nami's potion worked like magic, no pun intended. His chest felt lighter and the headache was gone. A pulse of happiness pumped into his heart, the same way he experienced when Sanji came to listen to his music. It was momentarily, however, and after a few days his body grew sluggish and everything looked gray and faded. That was an acute sign to take her potion again. It tasted downright disgusting though. Seriously, what was in that thing?

He rested for three days and on the following day he went to the village. He decided to not play music until two more days have passed so that the villagers wouldn't suspect anything. But that meant he wasn't going to see the nice Sanji for almost a week, and Zoro preoccupied himself by woodcarving.

Zoro continued to visit the village to buy groceries, but he took a different route to avoid passing Sanji's bakery. It has gotten harder to see Sanji now, but it was better than getting harassed and receiving threats. That route was densely populated with fairy haters. Zoro entered the familiar grocery store, gathered some vegetables, and went straight to the clerk with a young girl. If she wasn't working, Zoro left the building right away because in her place were her father, mother, or her brother—and all of them tore his mind apart the moment they opened their mouths. The daughter at the grocery store hardly ever spoke to him. She didn't even look at him in the eye. Her eyes merely rose to the small coin pouch Zoro had as he paid for his vegetables. She probably didn't even want to look at him.

Zoro gathered his stuff and quickly headed out of the door. He was late for the music performance, and this stupid new route was making him lost all the time! Thankfully, Sanji only arrived into the forest when he started to play, so there was no reason to sneak. He stopped by his house to dump his food and ran to the tree clusters with the flute in his hand. He grabbed the thickest branch, pulled himself up and crawled into the heart of the tree. He quickly hummed the song he wanted to perform today, and then placed the mouthpiece to his lips. Today's song was calm and it blended with the sounds of the trees as they waved gently against a breeze.

Moments later, he heard footsteps. Sanji sounded like he was out of breath for there was a long pause of the man trying to inhale. Sadly, the leaves of this tree were too thick that Zoro couldn't see where the man was.

"Faerie!" his voice was bright and with glee, "Were you alright? I was worried that something happened to you." That small voice of concern struck Zoro, overwhelming him with emotions. All of a sudden, Zoro's heart grew very warm and blew up like a balloon. Large drops of tears dribbled from his left eye. He had to stop playing, so he drew his lips away from the flute to bite down on them. He tried to wipe his face but the tears wouldn't stop. He bit his lips harder until skin broke because he was afraid he was going rack out a sob. Sanji cared about him—although the man probably saw the faerie as a beautiful maiden with voluptuous curves and shimmering wings, but his kindness was all it mattered. The leaves around the forest became vibrant and very healthy. He heard Sanji gasp for everything in the forest was blooming out of control. Flowers that only bloomed in the springtime blossomed along with the autumn flowers. Grass grew as if someone sped up time.

"W-Whoa, what is going on? A-Are you alright?"

Even though Sanji couldn't see him, Zoro nodded and thought of hopes and wishes that would never come true. His beating heart cooled down by the hopeless reality and the blush on Zoro's face faded away. Gradually the shuffles of the grass blades and the flowers quieted down and the forest fell still. Zoro sighed, wiping his face one last time, and resumed playing on his flute. Sanji sounded like he was still unsure of what happened, but the man quieted down when the music began to play. The faerie smiled through his performance because he could hear Sanji humming along.

Yes, this was how it was going to be: Zoro being a fairy for the majority of his life and only an hour a day he received a magical time to become a faerie that Sanji loved. If Zoro wasn't in the village, it was peaceful and everyone was happy. He didn't need faerie magic to protect the village, and if he ran out, he could still fight with swords. He shouldn't hope for anything more.

A month later, Sanji gave him wonderful news: he found a new lover and this time it sounded like she was going to be the one. He loved her dearly, and Zoro's wanted to applaud him for finally finding someone he could cherish. Zoro was probably not going to be invited to his wedding, but he would wring out all the faerie magic he had to fill their wedding with millions of flowers.

He didn't give him many details about her, but he did spill a little complaint that he was spending a lot of money to buy her splendid gifts.


End file.
